Breathe
by IBelieveInMerDer
Summary: The prospect of meeting Derek's family isn't the only thing on Meredith's mind when she learns she is pregnant. How will this affect their relationship, how will she break the news to him? AU: MerDer
1. Chapter 1

Meredith lay motionless on her bed, contemplating what her next move would be. How did this happen, they were being so careful, they weren't ready for this, not this, she wasn't ready for this and yet it was happening and she couldn't run away this time. She continued wrapping a piece of her golden brown hair around her index finger as her attention was brought back to that day, the day he had told her what he wanted

_I want to marry you, I want to have kids with you, I want to settle down and grow old with you_

He had said it, laid it down for her straight; in black and white, she didn't need to freak out and yet she was. She continued playing with her hair when all of a sudden she felt extremely nauseous. She made a dive for the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet. She rolled out a piece of tissue paper and wiped her mouth.

"Crap" was all she could bring herself to say. She sat herself down against the bathtub, the cold tiles penetrated the warmth of her legs and she started to think, think of all the ways this could disrupt her life, think of how this could affect her and Derek's relationship for better or for worse, think how Derek would take the news. All this thinking wasn't helping only causing her to panic.

"Meredith" Derek walked into the bedroom, holding a tray of breakfast he had made especially for Meredith. He lay the tray down on the bed and looked around the bedroom.

Meredith raised herself from the bathroom floor. Looking at herself in the mirror when she got up she tucked the strands of loosened hair back behind her ear and continued into the bedroom.

"Yeah...I'm here" she stated as she walked over to the bed and sat down tucking her right leg under her left.

Derek looked at her with concerned eyes. He noticed she hadn't been herself these past few days and that worried him. He walked over and stood alongside her.

"You ok...you look"

"I'm fine...just have an upset stomach thats all" she explained

Derek kissed the top of her head and then began rubbing her back in circular motions with one hand.

"Maybe you should try eat something...here I made you some toast and coffee" he took a slice of toast and lightly buttered it for her before offering it to her.

"Thank you" she smiled gratefully. She knew how much he loved taking care of her and although she would never admit it she loved the attention he ravished on her when she was sick. She didn't know if she was going to be able to keep the toast down but she was willing to give it a go.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that we are flying to Connecticut tomorrow would it?" he prodded

Meredith nearly chocked on a piece of toast as she looked at him nervously.

"Of course not, why would you think that?"

"Well because I know how on edge you are about meeting my mom and my sisters" he explained as he sipped his coffee slowly.

Meredith suddenly felt nauseous again. He was right she was on edge about meeting his family. She was already hated by his eldest sister Nancy, who thought Meredith was nothing but the slutty inturn who ruined his marraige to Addison, she wasn't looking forward to being judged by the rest of the family too.

Meredith sighed and looked at Derek lovingly. She hated how much he knew her and what she was thinking, but this time he was so wrong as to why she was on edge even though the prospect of meeting his family did play a small part there was something much more that was causing her to panic.

He swept his fingers through her hair then craddled her cheek, stroking her face with his thumb.

"You know everything is going to be fine right?... my mom is going to love you because she is going to see how happy you make me and thats all that matters to her, not everyone thinks the way Nancy does." he reassured her as he smiled warmly.

"I really do love you Derek Shepherd"

"And I love you Meredith Grey" he leaned in and kissed her passionately parting their lips with his tongue. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she let herself fall into his embrace. In that moment all her worrying and panicking stopped, she felt so safe.

"I gotta run...I have patients I need to check on before we leave tomorrow, I'll only be a few hours, are you gonna be ok?" Derek inquired

Meredith smiled reassuringly

"I'll be fine, I'm already starting to feel a little better, I'll just be here packing"

Derek leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, then he was gone, everything was so quite and Meredith's worries began to resurface. Her thoughts were soon interupted by the ringing of her phone.

"Hello?" she answered without hesitating

"Where the hell are you...im here with these idiot inturns and your not here...why?"

"Hello to you too Christina"

"So...where are you?"

"I'm at home, I have the next week off, remember me and Derek are flying out to Connecticut tomorrow to Derek's family"

"That's tomorrow?"

"Yes...unfortunately"

"Oh...you dont sound too excited, I thought you would be thrilled to spend a week with McBitchey, what's her name again?"

"Nancy...the one who thinks I'm the slutty inturn who ruined her brother's marraige to her best friend"

"Oh come on she has to be over that by now"

"You would think...and you know whats worse than Derek's sister?"

"What?"

"Four more of Derek's sisters and brother-in-laws and neices and nephews and his freakin mother"

"You'll be fine...look I gotta go...incoming traumas"

The phone went dead and Meredith was back to her silence. Her coffee was now cold as was her toast, not that she was eating it anyway. She walked back into the bathroom, the cold tiles numbing her feet the moment she stepped onto them. She lifed the lid of the trashcan open and pulled out her worst nightmare, the little white stick that read positive.

"I am beyond screwed" she mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith looked at the red digits flashing infront of her that read 5:25am. She hadn't slept at all as she contemplated how and when to tell Derek she was pregnant. She turned over onto her right side facing Derek as she watched him sleep peacefully. She new the alarm would be waking him up in over a half an hour. She stroke his face gently with her hand as she thought to herself: _he wants a baby, he wants the whole family thing, why are you so afraid to tell him, its not like he is going to leave you stupid, he loves you, he wants to marry you...but he hasn't asked yet...the bastard hasn't proposed yet...he is flying me accross the country to meet his family and for what...maybe he is going to ask me in Connecticut _These thoughts ran through Meredith's mind like darts, she knew she was now becoming a hysterical wreck.

"Stupid hormones!" she whispered to herself

"Mmmmm?" Derek slowly opened his eyes trying to adjust them to the light "What time is it?"

"Five thirty, you can sleep a little more" Meredith said softly. Derek didn't hesitate as he closed his eyes and fell back into his coma.

Meredith stared at him extremely agitated. _Look at him sleeping, not a care in the world, a top neuro surgeon at Seattle Grace what could he possibly have to worry about. Ass! Getting me pregnant with his stupid boy penis, I'm going to turn into this fat pregnant woman, I'll have no life, no career...Oh shut up Meredith your being ridiculous!_

Meredith let out a loud sigh and sat up in the bed. She crossed her arms infront of her torso as she waited for the alarm to sound. After what seemed like an eternity passed the alarm finally went off. She hit the top of it to knock it off and then looked over at Derek who hadn't moved at the abrupt sound.

"Derek...Derek its time to get up, our flight is at nine"

Derek rolled over onto his back, wiping the sleep out of his eyes with both hands. He looked over at Meredith who was wide awake

"Are you watching me sleep?"

Meredith smiled and leaned over and kissed his lips soflty

"Maybe"

"What are you some kind of weirdo who watches attractive men like myself sleep?"

She slapped him across his torso playfully

"Stop mocking me!"

"What? I thought you like the whole sex and mockery thing" he stated smartly

"Ha ha very funny if your not careful you wont get any of the sex!" she retorted

"Oh yeah" He pulled her by the legs so she lay flat on her back and began tickling her playfully

Meredith laughed uncontrollably "Derek stop" she panted

"Take it back" he continued tickling her and she fought to catch her breath

"Ok...OK I take it back"

"Thank you...you would never last with the no sex anyway...no self control" he teased

"Oh really, I could last longer than you" she stated. As she went to leave the bed she leaned over him and kissed him on the lips.

Derek watched as she walked into the bathroom, she could feel his eyes on her the entire time

"Yeah...your probably right" he smirked

* * *

Meredith finished packing up their bags throwing a few last minute things in, shampoo, toothbrushes and toothpaste, hairbrush.

"Do you know where I left my sunglasses?" Derek asked

"Um I thinh they are downstairs in the hall table drawer by the door"

"How did they get down there?"

"Because that's where I left them after I borrowed them" Meredith grinned

Derek just shook his head as a huge smirk swept across his face.

"Ok I think that's everything" Meredith zipped up the suitcase and locked it securely with the safety lock. She had packed both her and Derek's stuff into the one suitcase, she didn't think they needed to cart two suitcases across the country especially since they would only be gone for a week.

Derek was still in the bathroom, gelling his hair. He spent what seemed to be hours in the bathroom every morning attending to his hair.

"Derek!" Meredih called impatiently "We're already so late"

Meredith heard him shuffle around in the bathroom as she put on her black wool, knee length coat.

"Ok all set" Derek said as he took the suitcase from Meredith "You ready?"

Meredith hesitated for a moment. No way was she ready for this, not meeting his family and certainly not this baby they were going to have.

"Um...yeah I guess so" she smiled

"Ok lets go" Derek took her right hand in his and squeezed it tightly, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be ok, however she was reluctant to believe that.

* * *

As they sat in the plane waiting to take off, Meredith once again fell into thoughts about her impending motherhood. A woman sat across from her with a baby Meredith guessed was only a year old, and she couldn't help but stare. The baby dropped its teddy bear that he had been playing with and it landed next to Meredith's feet. Meredith bent down and picked up the blue fleeced bunny and handed it to the baby. The baby giggled and reached out and took it from Meredith immediately stuffing the bunny's ears into his mouth. Meredith couldn't help but smile warmly.

"He's adorable isn't he?" Derek stated

Meredith cleared her throat and looked at Derek, all she could do was smile.

Once the plane had taken off, Meredith put her headphones into her ear, trying to drown out the sound of the now crying baby beside her. She rested her head on Derek's shoulder who was reading some Medical Journal quite contently.

"Mer" Derek nudged Meredith from her snooze

Meredith opened her eyes and removed the headphones from her ears

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to drink? The air hostess is making her rounds, do you want wine?"

Meredith panicked, she knew it would look suspicious if she refused alcohol, she was so fond of it.

"Um...I'm just going to have some juice I think...it's probably best... you know with my upset stomach and all"

"Yeah that's probably a good idea...I think I'll have the same" he smiled

"Derek you can have a drink if you want, seriously have a beer"

"No I'm good really" he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"So...do all your sisters live in Connecticut?" Meredith inquired

"Yep...we are all east-coasters"

"And they'll all be here...to meet me?"

"Of course" he said sceptically "Meredith is something wrong?"

"No of course not I was just wondering thats all" she smiled

"Meredith...I know you"

She looked at him nervously

"I can be a little nervous Derek, I'm about to meet your entire family, you got off easily since I dont have a family for you to meet, I have never done this, the whole meet the boyfriends family...and...what if...what if they hate me...what if they are totally against this relationship and you being with me?" Meredith ranted

"They wont" he reassured her

"But what if they are Derek? There is always that possibility"

"Meredith they wont and if they do; which they most definitely wont, I dont care, I'm in love with you and they can either get on board with it or risk losing me because Meredith I will choose you everytime" he smiled lovingly

"You promise?"

"I promise"

Meredith thought about telling him there and then that she was pregnant but she didn't. She thought when the time was right she would tell him, she just didn't know when that would be.


	3. Chapter 3

As they drove through Connecticut in their rental car, Meredith couldn't help but stare at Derek _I wonder what kind of Dad, he would be?_ Is all she could think about. She sighed and turned her attention to the countryside they were now driving through. Connecticut was a beautiful place but Meredith still preferred Seattle, she had her friends there, a great residency and it was home to her. At that moment she felt Derek's hand on her's as he squeezed it tightly.

"You ok?" he asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine, a little tired I guess"

"Well we shouldn't be long more, a half an hour maybe" he explained briefly

Meredith turned her attention to the car clock. It was now two, if they were to arrive at Derek's house in a half an hour that meant she would have hours to spend with his family before she could escape to their room and fall asleep.

"Oh good, Derek I...am...need to tell you something" she hesitated

Derek's full attention was now on the road, he didn't even turn to look at her.

_Ok now is definitely not the time Meredith_ she thought to herself. She really did want to tell Derek that he was going to be a daddy in just a few short months, but if she told him right here, right now that would mean telling his family and she definitely wasn't ready for that.

"Never mind...it can wait" she sighed

"What can wait?" his attention now fixated on her

"Nothing" she smiled "Nothing at all"

* * *

Meredith had fallen into a deep snooze as the journey progressed, however a bump on the road interupted her sleep.

"God, will you drive more carefully" she snapped

Derek looked at her extremely amused

"Well hello sunshine, I'm sorry did I wake you with my irresponsible driving?" he teased

Meredith ignored his comment, simply rubbing her eyes and adjusting them to the light. She looked around and took in her surroundings

"Where are we?" she inquired curiously

"We're here" Derek smiled

"WE'RE HERE" Meredith yelped in a high pitched voice. She took one look at herself in mirror and saw that her hair was now in disarray and her eyeliner and mascarra were all smudged under her eyes. She grabbed her bag from the bag seat and pulled out a hairbrush and a piece of tissue. She combed her hair neatly back to normal and then wiped away the black shadows from under her eyes. Derek couldn't help but laugh

"Why are you laughing, its not one bit funny, first impressions mean everything Derek!"

"Your just so cute when you get all jitterish" he laughed

"Oh shut up...so what's the plan?"

"The plan?"

"Yeah what are we telling everyone? I mean are we telling them we were broken up for a while and are only after getting back together litterally two months ago, do we tell them we are in the middle of building our dream house...what?"

"Meredith just calm down, for all they know we have been a happy normal couple since we saw Nancy, they dont need to know about the rest and as far as the house goes we might aswell tell them, I mean its happening" he assured her

"Yeah ok" she smiled. _Oh crap learning me and Derek are building a house together and about to have a baby might just be enough for this family to hate me!_

Derek took the first right turn; after driving through a small town with no more than ten shops in it, and entered an extremely quite and well sheltered neighbourhood. The houses were old but beautiful. He drove to the very end of the neighbourhood and then took a left turn through these old black cast iron gates. Meredith took a deep breath knowing she was seconds away from meeting Derek's family. The house soon came into view; it was an exquisite house, painted white with blue shutters on the windows and a red door, it had a porch that ran around the entire house: something Meredith had insisted they have in their own house.

"Wow, it's beautiful Derek" Meredith was a little envious of the place Derek grew up. She knew he had a wonderful childhood unlike her.

"Yeah...this is home" he smiled as he parked the car and unbelted his seat belt. "You ready?"

"Of course" she smiled _ready as i'll ever be._

They both excited the car at the same time, Derek went and got their bag from the boot while Meredith breathed in her surroundings. The air was cold and crisp and their was a smell of freshly cut grass and wild flowers. Derek walked up behind her and put his arm around her waist.

"You wanna go in?" he asked. She wanted to scream NO but knew she hadn't really that option.

"Yeah...lets do this" she smiled.

Derek led her up the steps that brought them onto the porch and Meredith took one final breath before Derek opened the big red front door.

* * *

"Mom...Mom we're here" Derek announced their arrival while Meredith scanned the open foyer. It was beautifully decorated with family pictures hung on the wall, the staircase was to the right and there was a mahogony wood table to the left with a vase of lilly's on top. Meredith saw that Derek had moved a few steps away from her and so she ran closer to him and grabbed his hand. She needed his protection. He looked at her and smiled then interlaced his fingers with hers understanding her vulnerability.

"Derek" a voice came from behind them and there Derek's mother stood on the bottom step of the staircase. She was a very clean looking woman, Meredith would have thought she was only in her sixty's only for Derek had told her she was seventy-two. Her hair was a light grey colour, almost silver and she wore it neatly pinned up with loosened strands that fell in places.

"Hey mom" Derek let go of Meredith's hand and went over and hugged his mother lovingly. Meredith soon felt uncomfortable without him by her side.

"Oh I have missed you so much Derek" she patted his back softly before kissing him on the cheek.

"I've missed you too mom...but you know the life of a surgeon isn't easy" he explained

"You should always make time for family Derek!" she then turned her attention towards Meredith who was standing nervously looking at them "but then I hear surgery isn't the only thing keeping you away from us" she stated as she stepped down off the last step holding onto Derek's hand. Derek looked over at Meredith.

"Mom...this is Meredith" he walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist. All Meredith could do was smile and somehow could not bring herself to look at his mother, she simply stared at a spot on the floor.

"Meredith" Katherined Shepherd said as she walked over towards the couple. Meredith felt as though she was being judged, to see if she was good enough for her only son. "It's lovely to finally meet you" she held out her hand and shook Meredith's then pulled her closer and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"It's lovely to finally meet you too Mrs Shepherd" Meredith replied as she studied her boyfriends mother trying to figure out how she actually felt about her.

"Oh please dear call me Kitty, when people call me Mrs Shepherd it makes me feel old" Katherine laughed

Meredith soon could tell that Derek's mom was in fact a very kind woman who only wanted her son to be happy.

"Ok Kitty thank you" Meredith smiled.

Derek pulled Meredith closer to him and kissed her softly on the top of her head.

"Well you two should go upstairs and get settled in, you'll probably want to change" Katherine stated coolly

Meredith and Derek both looked at each other extremely puzzled.

"Why would we want to change mom?" Derek asked suspiciously

"Well because your sisters will be here soon and I have invited a few more people over aswell" she smiled

"Mom...your not having another one of your parties are you?"

"Well..."

"Mom!...we just arrived...we're tired and we came here to spend time with the family not the entire town" Derek said very frustrated

"Derek Shepherd dont take that tone with me, this is the first time you have been home in god knows how long and if I want to have a party in my own house then I most certainly will"

Derek just shook his head and swept his right hand through his well gelled hair.

"Now go and get changed" Katherine ordered

Derek took Meredith by the hand and led her upstairs. Meredith could not believe this was happening to her: _a party A FREAKIN PARTY, _she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith laid out all the clothes she had brought with her trying to decide what she would wear for this party. Derek noticed she was studying the clothes extremely hard and simply laughed to himself.

"You know you'll look good in anything" he reassured her

"Derek...your mother is having a freakin party...A PARTY Derek and I'm guessing I'm the guest of honour and all eyes will be on me...oh look its the slutty little inturn from Seattle who broke up Derek's marraige to that lovely red head" Meredith ranted.

Derek smirked, he loved when she ranted, she looked all cute and nervous. He buttoned up the blue shirt he had just put on and walked over and stood behind her, taking her into a protective bear hug from behind, then kissing her affectionately on the neck.

"Meredith" he sighed "everyone knows that Addison was the cause of our marraige ending, no one is going to point the finger at you"

"Derek..." she loosened herself from his grip and walked over and stood infront of the long mirror, looking at herself intensely "look at me...I mean have you seen your ex-wife, I'm the girl they are going to compare against her...I'm nothing like her"

Derek let out a loud sigh and walked up behind her, resting both of his hands on her shoulders

"I know...that's one of your best qualities" he joked

She smiled and continued staring at herself and the man she loved through the mirror.

"I love you Meredith and all those people down there are going to love you too and if they don't who cares, we'll probably never see them again"

"Yeah your right...I think I'll wear that black knee high dress that you bought me for christmas"

Derek had bought her a beautiful black satin dress, strapless with hardly any detail on it and she loved it, it was simple: plain but beautiful.

"Ah...thats my favourite one" he approved as he kissed her on the forehead. He then went over to the bag and pulled out his tube of gel and his comb to tidy his now messed up hair while Meredith went to get ready in the bathroom.

"So what are your mom's friends like? Anyone I should watch out for or try and avoid" she asked curiously.

"Um they're all pretty much the same as her, nice but nosey" he giggled "Oh but you may want to avoid Mrs Krenshaw she likes to know everyone's business and does not stop until she gets it...and Mrs Kent never seems to remember that me and Addison aren't together anymore so don't be annoyed if she asks me where she is" he explained

"Ok" Meredith walked out into the bedroom all dressed and ready to go, she took Derek's breath away, he knew that everyone at the party could not deny how beautiful Meredith was aswell as her being a kind and warm person.

"You look stunning" he sighed

"Good...that's what I was going for" she insisted.

Derek took her hand and interlaced their fingers together, giving her that support she needed to face the night ahead. She knew with him by her side she would be fine and she followed him out through the bedroom door.

As they walked down the stairs they immediately noticed the large quantities of people in the foyer, drinking wine and eating finger food. As they reached the last few steps Meredith was almost positive that the majority of the noise subsided and that attention immediately turned towards them.

"Ah Meredith...Derek" a voice came from amongst the crowd, and suddenly Derek's mom came into veiw.

"Oh you look lovely dear" Kitty complemented Meredith, which made her feel in someway a little less nervous.

"Oh...thank you" Meredith replied as she squeezed Derek's hand just to make sure he was still there by her side.

"What about me?" Derek interupted

"Oh you always look handsome dear" she replied as she kissed him lovingly on the cheek. "Well the drinks are in the living room and the food is in the dining room...Derek I'm sure you'll look after Meredith and introduce her to some people" Derek was almost sure that was an instruction rather than an assumption.

Derek simply nodded and lead Meredith into the living room. Meredith clenched his hand tightly as she squeezed through the crowd in the living room. She couldn't believe how many people were there, especially since the town was so small.

"So red or white?" Derek asked as soon as they reached the table of drinks

"What?...oh um white" Meredith smiled as she continued to stare at the many faces around her. Derek slipped a glass of white wine into her and and without even thinking she took a huge gulp trying to calm her nerves, it wasn't long before she remembered.

"Oh crap" she mumbled

"You ok?" Derek looked at her curiously as he rubbed his left hand up and down her spine.

"Yeah...I...um...I'm fine" she smiled. She decided she would just hold onto the glass of wine and find someway of disposing it later. Derek would never know the difference.

Derek and Meredith stood in a corner talking amongst themselves for a while, mostly about their house that was at the present time being built back in Seattle. However their conversation wasn't long being interrupted by the arrival of Derek's four sisters.

"Derek...your sisters are here come say hello" his mother instructed. Derek didn't hessitate, it had been ages since he had seen his sisters and Meredith could tell that he missed them even though they did tend to drive him crazy sometimes.

Derek took Meredith by the hand and led her over to where his four sisters stood in the foyer. You could tell they were all Derek's sisters, even if you hadn't been informed before hand, they were all extremely attractive just like Derek. When his sisters saw him they all crowded around him leaving Meredith issolated from the family circle as they welcomed their brother home.

"Oh my god Derek, It's been ages" Emma stated as she took her brother into a loving sisterly hug.

"Hey Em, its so good to see you" Derek replied as he returned the loving hug to his sister.

Emma was the youngest of the Shepherd clan: she had short curly dark hair that hung at shoulders length, she also had sky blue eyes just like Derek which were her most distinctive feature and her skin was immaculate, it was obvious to Meredith that she didn't need to wear much makeup. Meredith definitely considered her to be the best looking of the four sisters even though she was a little smaller than them.

"Hey loser...still take pleasure in slicing people's brains open?" Jennifer asked as she was next to hug her brother hello.

"Oh you know me too well Jen" Derek joked as he hugged his other sister.

Jennifer was the sister Derek got on with the most as there was only a year between them. Everyone would have thought they were twins only for they were born a year apart. This sister had lighter hair than the rest of them, a similar colour to Meredith's golden brown and exactly the same length. Her eyes were more green than blue but she was also very good looking even though she had a very unique sense of style.

"Jez Derek we thought you forgot where you lived for a while there" Allison remarked as she kissed Derek on the cheek.

Allison was the eldest sister. She was very proper and extremely stuck up Meredith thought the moment she saw her. She knew that Nancy wouldn't be her only problem this week. She had short hair cut neatly around her face, dark brown in colour like Derek. She too had blue eyes except they were a little darker than Derek's, however she did closely resemble him. She was tall and very well dressed in a brown suit.

And then there was Nancy, the one person Meredith was definitely not looking forward to seeing again.

"Hey stranger" she smiled as she too hugged her brother hello.

"Hey Nance" he replied as he returned the hug and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Meredith stood there like a lost puppy wondering when they would notice her. Even though she was quite content being left outside the circle she was also beginning to feel quite awkward and uncomfortable, however it wasn't long before Derek broke for the circle and took her by the hand once again ensuring her he was by her side always. He smiled as he looked at her and squeezed her hand.

"Everyone...this is Meredith" he looked up at his sisters to see their reaction, while Meredith stood there feeling extremely embarassed when there attention immediately turned towards her. Emma was the first to approach her as she threw her arms around her excitedly.

"Its so nice to finally meet you Meredith...we have heard so much about you" Emma smiled.

"Hardly...he has never really spoken about her to be honest" Allison remarked arrogantly.

Derek looked at his sister angrily, he could not believe how rude she was being towards his girlfriend.

"I'm Allison Meredith" Allison just shook Meredith's hand and did it in a very cold and dismissive way. All Meredith could do was smile, but Derek wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, secretly telling her to ignore her.

"I must say your not at all like I imagined...Derek you really did go for the anti-Addison look didn't you"

Meredith could feel Derek's hand tightening around her waist, she could tell he was not at all happy with his eldest sister.

"Allison...the ice your on...thin" he growled.

Allison just shrugged and walked away from the group, while Derek kissed Meredith's forehead.

"Just Ignore her" he whispered while Meredith just smiled. She now realised that Allison was way worse than Nancy and that she had a long week ahead of her.

"Yeah just ignore Ms Cranky pants...she always has something stuck up her ass" Jennifer remarked seriously, also annoyed at how her sister was behaving towards Meredith.

"I'm Jennifer, but just call me Jen...Derek likes to think he is the brains of the family but really its me" she teased.

"Sure Jen" Derek teased back.

Meredith liked the youngest sisters Jennifer and Emma, they were extremely friendly towards her and she was thankful for that and she knew Derek was extremely thankful to them too. Meredith knew there was only one more sister she had to face: Nancy.

"It's nice to see you again Meredith" Nancy smiled as she hugged Meredith loosely. Meredith couldn't tell if she was being sincere or just doing it for Derek's sake, nevertheless she was thankful for her politeness.

* * *

As the night progressed on, Meredith started to get extremely tired, she couldn't tell if it was because of her pregnancy or just because she had talked to so many different people throughout the night. She had earlier disposed of her glass of white wine while Derek was talking to one of his old college friends who had just stopped by to say hi. Meredith was now ready to go to bed and Derek noticed how exhausted she looked.

"Hey...you ok?" he smiled, wrapping both his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm good...just a little tired she sighed forcing a smile.

"It will be over soon I promise" he assured her as he kissed her head along her hair line. "Oh crap...Mrs Kent twelve o clock" he warned.

"Who?" Meredith asked confused.

"Ah Mrs Kent how are you?" Derek asked as Mrs Kent stood behind Meredith. Meredith turned around and wrapped her arm around Derek's waist.

"Oh Derek...is that you?" she studied him intensely, looking out over her glasses that were perched on the bottom of her nose.

"It is indeed Mrs Kent"

"Oh how lovely...and where's your wife...you know that gorgeous red head, with those fabulous long legs"

Derek tried to hide his smile by pinching his lips together, then turned to see Meredith's reaction to her statement. However Meredith was not in the slightest bit impressed.

"Um...me and the long-legged red head are divorced Mrs Kent...have been for quite some time now"

"Divorced?...well that's a disgrace...the catholic church does not condone divorce" she remarked disapprovingly.

"Oh really...and um...how does the catholic church feel about adultery?" Derek retored

Mrs Kent looked at Derek with wild eyes simply disgusted with his response, and turned her back and walked away while Derek laughed. Meredith hit him playfully on the arm.

"Derek" she whispered

"What...oh come on she was asking for it" he smirked extremely proud of himself for what he had said to her. "Come on lets sneak away...I'm sick of amusing these people"

He took Meredith by the hand and led her towards the kitchen door only to be intercepted by another elderly woman.

"Ah Derek, it's good to see you...you know your mother was so excited when she heard you were coming" she explained.

"Maggie how are you?" Derek leaned in and kissed her affectionately on the cheek. "Meredith this is my aunt Maggie, she's my dad's sister"

"Oh...it's very nice to meet you" Meredith shook the woman's had politely.

The woman looked confused as to exactly who Meredith was.

"Maggie this is my girlfriend Meredith" Derek informed her.

"Ah yes now that you mention it your mother did say something about you having a new girlfriend"

Derek smiled and looked over at Meredith who just didn't know what to do other than smile.

"So will we be hearing wedding bells anytime soon?" she inquired hopefully.

Both Derek and Meredith paused and looked at one another, extremely caught off gaurd by this question.

"Um...someday...yeah" Derek said awkwardly not knowing what else to say.

"Well don't wait too long dear...your not getting any younger and I'm sure you want to be a daddy someday" she smiled

Meredith froze at her remark and immdiately turned to look at Derek's reaction who smiled in agreement at his aunt, Meredith noticed his eyes light up at the prospect of being a daddy. Little did he know he was going to be one sooner than he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Meredith was thrilled to finally get back to their room and be alone with Derek. She was exhausted from smiling at people and being so polite all the time. Now she was back in the bedroom with Derek and she could finally be herself. She threw herself onto the bed and lay there staring at the ceiling until Derek finally broke the silence.

"Well...that was fun" he commented sarcastically.

Meredith rose her head up to stare at him in disagreement.

"Derek...exactly which part was fun?...the part where Mrs Kent expected to see Addison with you...or the part where your sister made it quite clear that she hated me" Meredith pouted as she dropped her head back down on the pillow. Derek sat in the armchair in the corner of the room smirking at her comment before he got up and walked over to the bed. He crawled along the bed before holding himself over her body with his strong arms as he looked deep into her eyes lovingly.

"I'm sorry about her" he apologised "Allison isn't the easiest person to get along with but she'll come around once she sees how happy I am, and how totally in love I am with you" he smiled before kissing her tenderly along her jaw line working his way to her lips. Meredith whimpered at his touch.

"So your aunt sure is expecting alot isn't she?" Meredith remarked as she rolled out from under Derek. She unzipped her dress from the side and rummaged through their bag in search of her p.j's. while Derek laughed.

"Yeah...Um...Maggie hated Addison...never liked her...I think she is greatful we didn't have any kids"

"Well that's a relief at least I know someone is on my side" she said as she pulled her pajama bottoms up around her waist "So...um...the kid thing" she continued

Derek siged and turned to face her, lying sideways across the bed, resting his head on his hand.

"I know...I know that freaked you out"

Meredith paused and stared at him for a moment, before she pulled her top over her head.

"Well...we are going to have kida aren't we?" she asked nervously

Derek looked at her in amazement, he could not belief that Meredith was thinking about kids already.

"Well...yeah...someday I guess" he smiled hopefully. "We just need to take things one step at a time, you know building a house, getting married, I guess then kids would be the next step right" he smiled

_Oh crap he's not ready, he doesn't want kids now he siad someday! How the hell am I going to tell him now?_

Meredith thought as she slowly walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. While she squeezed some toothpaste onto her toothbrush she wondered if Derek was only saying that to make her feel more comfortable, but then again maybe now wasn't the best time for a baby to come along. He wanted to be the next chief of surgery. Meredith scrubbed her teeth vigorously in frustration.

_That's it! I cant keep this to myself anymore, I'm telling him right now_

She thought as she spat the foam from her mouth and wiped around her mouth with the face towel.

"Derek" she said loudly as she entered the room. He was lying on the bed reading the medical journal he had been reading on the flight over. He looked up at her after her abrupt entrance.

"What...what's wrong?" he asked as he sat up on the bed.

"Derek...I...I um...need to tell you something" she hesitated. She didn't know how exactly she was going to get this out.

"Ok.."he looked at her curiously, before folding his arms infront of his torso, giving her his full and undivided attention.

Meredith inhaled and exhaled deeply preparing to break the news to him, while he waited in total suspense.

"Ok...I'm just gonna say it" she smiled as Derek continued staring at her "Im...pr..." at that moment there was a knock at the door, interupting an annoyed Meredith.

They both stared over at the door then back at each other. Derek stood up from the bed and went over and slowly pulled open the door. There his mother was standing in the doorway in her flannel pink nightgown, holding a glass of water in her hand.

"Mom" Derek said surprised to see it was his mother there.

"I just wanted to come and see if ye needed anything...I mean is everything ok for ye?...ye have everything ye need?" she interrogated in a concerned sort of way.

Derek looked back at Meredith and then back at his mother, still holding onto the door knob.

"We're fine mom" he assured her.

"Ok...well goodnight dear...I'll see you in the morning for breakfast" she leaned in and kissed Derek's cheek softly "Goodnight Meredith" she smiled over at Meredith.

Meredith simply smiled, as she lifted up the duvet and snuggled in under it, making herself quite comfortable in the bed.

"Goodnight mom" Derek said as he closed the door and joined Meredith in the bed, wearing his cotton pajama bottoms and his NYU t-shirt.

"So what were you saying to me?" he returned back to his and Meredith's previous conversation before they were interrupted by his mother.

"Oh...um...do you know I can't even remember" she smiled and she turned to turn off the bedside lamp, then kissed Derek goodnight on the lips. Derek then just snuggled up beside her, wrapping his left arm around her waist, pulling her closer to the warmth of his body.

_That was definitely a sign...now is not the right time to tell him...God damn it when will be the right time to tell him he is going to be a father...you have to tell him...tomorrow!_

Meredith lay awake for hours, talking to herself in her mind, thinking of ways she could tell Derek but the thought made her feel nauseous: how was he going to react, would he be happy? Meredith buried her head in her pillow trying to drown out the voice in her head while Derek slept soundly beside her.

* * *

The next morning Derek woke up to the sound of Meredith getting sick in the bathroom. He turned to look at the bedside clock which read 6:15am, then pulled himself up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom where he saw Meredith hanging over the toilet. He sat down beside her and rubbed his hand over her back in circular motions. Meredith folded her arms ontop of the toilet seat and rested her head on them,looking at Derek.

"Hey" she smiled

He looked at her sympathetically before speaking

"Hey...you ok?"

"Um...not really now...feel like crap...look like crap"

"Maybe you should go see the doctor in town...she'll be able to give you something to help with the vomitting...and maybe tell you exactly what's up"

_I know what's up!_

She thought to herself before sitting herself up against the wall.

"Derek...I'm a surgeon...it's just a virus or something" she moaned

"Still...I think you should go anyway...at least so you can get something to ease your stomach" he suggested convincingly.

He wiped away strands of hair from her face with his fingers and tucked them behind her ear.

"I'll even come with you" he smiled

Meredith's eyes shot open

"NO" she yelled as Derek sat there looking at her suspiciously "I mean...I can go myself its no big deal"

"Ok...well I'll at least drive you, I can look around town while your in there and then maybe we can get some breakfast"

Meredith smiled at him greatful for his offer to drive her, considering she had no idea where the doctor was. Even though she knew the doctor would just tell her what she already knew she felt she should have a checkup anyway, she didn't even know how far along she was. She presumed about ten or twelve weeks but she couldn't be sure.

As they were just about to leave the house, Katherine Shepherd spotted them.

"Derek...where are ye going?" she questioned

"Meredith isn't feeling well so we're just gonna go and see Dr. Hammilton to see if he she can give her something" Derek explained as he helped Meredith put on her coat.

"Oh Meredith dear...I hope its nothing too serious" she stated concerned.

"It's nothing really...probably just a bug of some description" Meredith assured her as Derek led her out through the door with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"We won't be long mom" Derek said as he closed the door shut.

* * *

Meredith sat nervously in the doctor's waiting room, she could not stop fidgeting with her fingers. She hated going to the doctor's and she could never really understand why,considering she was a doctor herself. As she sat there in the waiting room, the minutes rolling on, she fell into thoughts of becoming a mom: would they have a boy or a girl, what would they name it, would they be good parents. As she considered all this she held her right hand over her stomach rubbing it softly acknowledging the baby that was now growing inside of her; her and Derek's baby. Her daydream was soon interrupted when the doctor called out her name.

"Meredith Grey"

Meredith lifted her head and saw the doctor standing there looking around the waiting room for a response. Dr. Hammilton was a female doctor, very young looking and very attractive. She had light brown hair, cut neatly to her shoulders, and she wore a beige coloured suit under her white doctor's coat. Meredith wondered if she and Derek knew each other, just to be on the safe side she wouldn't mention him.

"Um...here" Meredith answered as she stood up and followed the doctor through the hallway and into a small, but comfortable room.

"So Meredith what can I do for you today" she asked as she closed the door behind them "oh you can just have a seat there on the examination table" she smiled as she walked over and sat at her desk.

"I'm preganant" Meredith blurted out, it was the first person she told about her pregnancy, and she was relieved that she finally did get to tell someone, even if that someone was a complete stranger to her.

"Oh congratulations" Dr. Hammiltion said as she walked over and shook Meredith's hand who just smiled. "How far along are you?"

"Well...I don't know...that's why I'm here really" Meredith said nervously

"Ok...well why don't you lie back here and we'll take a little look" she instructed as Meredith obeyed lifting up her shirt exposing her stomach.

"So is this your first?" Dr. Hammilton asked as she squeezed some of the cold gel onto Meredith's stomach, who whimpered at the shock of it.

"Yeah it is" Meredith smiled "Can't say I'm enjoying the experience so far...the morning sickness is just awful"

Dr. Hammilton laughed as she rubbed the transducer around Meredith's stomach in search of the baby, her full attention focused on the screen.

"Yeah...I can't imagine that's any fun" she sympathised.,

Meredith stared at the ceiling, still fidgeting with her fingers, until she heard those words

"Ah there it is" Dr. Hammilton said as she pointed to the tiny dot that was Meredith's baby. Being a surgeon Meredith was immediately able to identify her baby on the sonogram and how long she had been pregnant for.

"Your about twelve weeks gone Meredith" the doctor smiled as she frooze the image on the screen and wiped the gel from Meredith's stomach.

Meredith continued to stare at the screen, extremely overwhelmed with what she was looking at: her and Derek's baby. Right at that moment she couldn't wait to tell Derek the news and she only wished he was here to see their baby for the first time with her. A single tear dripped from the corner of her eye.

"It's an amazing thing isn't it?...to see your baby for the first time" Dr. Hammilton noticed Meredith crying and handed her a tissue.

"Yeah it sure is" Meredith smiled unable to pull her attention away from the screen.


	6. Chapter 6

Meredith was extremely quite on the way home. Derek kept glancing over at her trying to read her but he couldn't. Meredith continued looking out the window not acknowledging his existence at all, until he spoke.

"Are you sure everything went ok? he asked, possitive that she was keeping something from him.

Meredith turned to look at him, she could see that he was suspicious and not only that she could see he was concerned. She had to tell him, he needed to know, he had a right to know. She decided to tell him when they got back to the house, she knew he couldn't be driving when he heard news this big.

"We'll talk when we get home...but I'm fine" she assured him.

She looked tired, drained and Derek looked at her with his sad McDreamy eyes.

"You sure?" he retorted as he took her hand and kissed it softly with his lips. Meredith simply smiled at him. She knew in that moment that everything was going to be fine.

"I love you" she sighed as she continued to stare at Derek. Derek was kind of taken aback by her gesture. They started to say I love you alot more since they got back together but still Derek felt it had just come out of nowhere, but he was happy to hear it.

"And I love you" he smiled as he returned his attention to the road.

* * *

When they got back to the house, Meredith just wanted to tell him before she chickened out again: just rip the stitches off, get it over with, no anaesthesia! Derek helped her remove her coat and he put his and hers neatly into the cloak room under the stairs.

"So can we go upstairs?" Meredith asked as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

"Yeah" Derek replied in agreement. He was totally clueless as to what Meredith was about to tell him.

Just as they were about to go upstairs his mother came out from the living room to see how Meredith's visit at the doctors had gone.

"Everything ok dear?" she said softly as Meredith turned to face her, still clinging to Derek's hand.

"Oh yes...everything is fine...I'm fine" she smiled as she stood there awkwardly on the stairs with Derek.

"Mom we're.."

"Oh Derek" his mother interrupted before he had a chance to finish his explanation as to where they were going "I need your help in the garden...wont take long just need you to move that old garden bench from the porch down to the end of the garden for me" she smiled as she walked towards the kitchen door looking back to make sure Derek was following her. Derek sighed in frustration,

"I'll be up in a few minutes" he assured Meredith as he kissed her softly on the cheek and followed his mother through the kitchen.

Meredith could not believe her luck, was she ever going to get the chance to tell Derek about the baby, it seemed everytime she tried something would interrupt them. She turned around on her heals and walked slowly up the stairs, dragging her feet behind her. As she walked through the upstairs hallway she felt her handbag vibrate. She stuck her hand into it and pulled out her cell phone which read: Christina calling. Meredith smiled and answered her best friend.

"Hey Chris...surviving without me?"

"Your sister is driving me insane...I mean is it so hard to do a frickin intubation?" Christina ranted

"Christina you have to be patient, she's just an inturn and your her teacher"

"Ok...aren't you just a ball of love today" Christina stated sarcastically "I thought you hated Lexie?"

"I hate the idea of her, but I don't actually hate her" Meredith reasoned.

"Whatever...so how are all the Shepherds?"

"Well apart from Allison and Nancy...everyone seems to be really nice...his mom is sweet, caring, nothing like my mother" Meredith explained as she played with her hair. She was now back in the bedroom sitting in the beige armchair in the corner of the room.

"Hold up, who's Allison?" Christina asked extremely confused. The only sister she knew was Nancy.

"Oh she's Derek's eldest sister...very scary...I'm not entirely sure she's human" Meredith stated half serious.

Meredith could hear Christina laughing on the other end.

"Oh forget her...so are the other sisters nice?"

"Yeah they are, well I mean they're polite towards me, even Nancy...I don't know if they are being like that for Derek's sake or they actually like me" Meredith explained. She was now pacing up and down the room. She thought about telling her friend that she was pregnant but thought Derek should be the first to know. He deserved that much.

"Oh hey I gotta run, I'm helping Bailey with this case, I'll call again soon bye"

Christina was gone and once again Meredith was left in silence waiting for Derek to return to the room.

* * *

"I like Meredith" his mother said as she finished watering her begonia's in the back yard, while Derek pushed the gargen bench up against the old wooden shed at the bottom of the garden. Derek looked up at his mother once he heard her say those words and smiled.

"I'm glad" he replied as he sat himself down on the bench "I've never loved anyone like I love her mom, not even Addi"

Katherine Shepherd put the watering can down beside one of her flower pots and went to sit by Derek's side. She rested her left hand on his shoulder and started rubbing it softly.

"So this is serious then?" she asked as she looked upon her son who she loved dearly and only wanted to see happy.

"Very...I mean I want to marry her...have kids with her...My world just wouldn't exist without her in it" he said, his voice shaking with emotion.

"Then what are you waiting for?...Why haven't you proposed yet?" his mother asked curiously

Derek turned and looked at her. He honestly could not give her a reason as to why he hadn't proposed to Meredith yet, maybe he just wanted to give them time after they got back together.

"I dunno" he sighed as he brushed his hands through his gelled hair "just waiting for the right time I guess"

His mother shifted a little in her seat and moved a little closer to him

"Listen to me Derek, when your asking the person you love to marry you, anytime is the right time" she smiled warmly.

Derek knew his mother only wanted him to be happy, she always supported him, in everything he did. Even when he told everyone he was moving to Seattle his mother supported him even though his sisters did not.

"I just don't want to mess this up Mom, I don't want to lose her" Derek sobbed as he opened up to his mother.

Derek's mother looked at him sympathetically. She could see how much her son really loved Meredith Grey but she also wasn't blind to the fact that the whole Addison thing had affected him more than he realised.

"Derek you can't let what happened between you and Addi shaddow this relationship" she explained as she continued rubbing his shoulder "Now I don't know Meredith all that well but I can see how much she loves you and how much you love her...and if you love her as much as you say you love her Derek then that should be all the reassurance you need"

Derek looked at his mother, before throwing his arms around her and embracing her in a hug.

"Thanks Mom" he whispered "I love you"

* * *

Meredith sat in their room counting the minutes since Derek had been gone. The fact that this huge secret was eating away at her made a half an hour seem like a life time.

_Where the hell is he...I'm going to kill him_

On that thought, Derek walked through the door.

"Where the hell were you" she stormed over to him and hit him across the arm

"Ouch...what was that for?" he asked, confused as to why she was so angry.

"I have been waiting and waiting for you, did you forget that I had something important to tell you?...God you can be so unbelievably selfish sometimes" she pouted

Derek folded his arms across his torso as he watched Meredith pacing up and down the room. Finally he intercepted her, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her close to him.

"Meredith...what is it?" he asked sincerely.

"No you don't care" Meredith sobbed. She couldn't believe that she was now crying. _Stupid Hormones...I can't believe I'm crying infront of him._

Derek sighed in frustration "Meredith will you just tell me"

Meredith loosened herself from his grip and went over and sat at the bottom of the bed, staring at the wooden floorboards, sobbing uncontrollably. Derek's frustration quickly dissolved when he saw how upset Meredith now was.

"Meredith" he sighed as he moved over towards her and kneeled down infront of her. He tilted her face upwards so she would look at him. Her eyes were all red and puffy. It was the first time Derek had seen her really breakdown before "You can tell me anything"

Meredith sniffed and wiped the tears away from her inflammed eyes.

"This is big" she whispered

"Ok" he replied waiting for her to continue

Meredith bit her lower lip and rolled her eyes trying to fight back more tears.

"You would never leave me again right?"

Derek was shocked with her accusation but in away understood where she was coming from. He knew she still hadn't really gotten over the fact that he choose Addison over her.

"Meredith...I know I have made mistakes in the past but I love you, I could never leave you...now I'm not saying that this relationship is going to be perfect, we'll have our problems but we'll work them out together...because Meredith Grey...this world...my world doesn't work without you in it"

A tear fell from the corner of Derek's eye as he spoke these words to Meredith. She looked at him lovingly while he remained kneeling infront of her.

"Promise?"

"I promise" He kissed her tenderly on the lips, which Meredith could have lingered in forever.

"Ok" she siad as she wiped her nose with her sleeve. Now that she was reassured that Derek wasn't going anywhere she knew she could tell him.

"So...what's wrong?" he asked longingly

Meredith wriggled a little on the bed nervously, before taking Derek's hands in hers.

"Ok...truth time" she smiled confidently

"Truth time" he smiled back as he squeezed her hands supportively.

Meredith took a deep breath, knowing there was no going back now. She paused for a moment before finally saying those words, the words she had been wanting to tell him for days

"Derek...I'm pregnant"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:Hey everyone I just wanted to say thank you for all your reveiws, It really means alot and really pushes me to write more so thanks. I really do hope ye like the story so far, I haven't really decided how far I'm going to go with it yet, but hopefully ye'll all keep reading to find out ;)**

* * *

Derek didn't move but stayed knelt infront of Meredith looking at her, in disbelief as to what she had just told him. Meredith continued biting her lip waiting for him to say something, say anything. She couldn't handle this silence anymore. After letting the news sink in, a huge smile painted Derek's face and his eyes lit up.

"Your pregnant?" he repeated just to make sure he hadn't heard wrong.

"I am" Meredith smiled nervously waiting for his next words, but he had none. No words could have described how he was feeling at that moment; he felt his actions would show how he was feeling much more. He threw his arms around her waist and lifted her up off the bed, securing her in a huge bear hug as he swung her around in dizzy circles, both laughed excitedly at the prospect of becoming parents. Meredith soon realised that this news probably was the best news Derek had ever heard.

Derek released Meredith from his hug and looked at her lovingly, unable to remove the giddy grin spread across his face.

"This is...this is...oh my god it's unbelievable" he stuttered, incapable of hiding his excitement.

"I know" Meredith whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist, while he swept his fingers through her hair before kissing her softly on her forehead. The two lingered in each others touch for a while until Meredith remembered to show him.

She loosened him from her grip and walked over to her handbag where she pulled out the sonogram picture the doctor had given her, looking at it briefly before handing it to him. Derek walked over and stood infront of her taking the picture from her to look at his baby for the first time.

"Wow" he sighed as he sat himself down on the bed.

"I know...I'ts pretty amazing" Meredith agreed as she went over and stood alongside him.

"So this is why you've been sick?"

Meredith nodded

"Yeah morning sickness is kinda part of the package"

Derek continued staring at the sonogram, until finally he threw it down on the bed and pulled Meredith towards him. He looked at her with his McDreamy eyes, then put his hand on her stomach. Meredith rested her hand ontop of his. He could not believe that Meredith, the love of his life was carrying his baby; their baby.

"We're gonna have a baby" he said as he stared at her stomach in disbelief.

"Yeah...we're gonna have a baby" she smiled.

* * *

As they sat in joyful bliss, talking about their impending parenthood, a voice echoed from downstairs.

"Derek...Meredith dinner is ready" Derek's mom informed.

They both sighed in frustration at the announcement, neither wanting to leave their cocoon of happiness, as they lay wrapped in each others arms on the bed.

"We better go down" Derek instructed as he threw his feet out over the edge of the bed and sat up.

Meredith did the same and then turned to face Derek

"I don't want to tell people yet Derek" she said worringly

Derek looked at her confused. If it was up to him, he wanted to shout it from the rooftops but he knew it wasn't just his decision to make.

"Meredith...they're going to have to know eventually"

"Yeah I know just not right now ok" she demanded as she put on her brown suede boots.

"Ok...not tonight but Meredith" he paused "I do want to tell them before we leave on sunday...god knows when I'll see them again"

Meredith understood how important it was for him to tell his mom and sisters in person. He didn't want to have to tell them over the phone, not when he could tell them now, while they were here in Connecticut.

"Ok" Meredith agreed supportively "We'll tell them Sunday before we leave I promise" she walked over to where Derek was standing by the door, put her hands to his chest and kissed him softly before they left the bedroom for dinner.

-- -- --

Meredith felt extremely awkward at the dinner table, surrounded by Derek's mom and sisters, and maybe she was just being paranoid but she felt Allison's eyes on her all night. They had pork roast for dinner with mashed patatoes and vegtables that Derek's mom had prepared from scratch. It was the best home cooked meal Meredith had tasted in a long time. When she was little, her mom was always too busy to cook so she had to make do with microwave dinners and bags of crisps for dinner. She hoped that she could learn how to cook properly, she was determined to be nothing like her mother to her child, maybe Derek's mom could help her learn.

"So Meredith tell us something about yourself...I mean we hardly know you" Allison prodded from across the table.

Meredith finshed swallowing the piece of pork she had been chewing in her mouth before she spoke.

"Oh...um well...I'm a first year resident, I..."

"So you were just an intern when you started dating an attending...a little irresponsible of you don't you think?" Allison interrupted

Derek stared over at his sister angrily as the whole table fell silent. Meredith just sat there, she wanted to run upstairs and cry, she couldn't understand why Derek's eldest sister hated her so much.

"I um..." Meredith hesitated as she tried to come up with a response, now fidgeting with her fingers under the table.

"No Meredith, you DO NOT have to answer that...It's none of her business" Derek snarled

"I'm sorry Derek but I am aloud to stress an opinion" Allison stated as she took a long sip of her red wine, glaring over at Meredith.

Meredith now hated Allison as much as she hated her. She was rude, opinionated and arrogant, everything Meredith couldn't stand in a person. She could not believe that this poisonous person was Derek's sister, and even though there was no escaping the fact that she was, she still couldn't help the fact that she did not like her at all and didn't really care anymore what Allison thought of her.

"We actually met before we knew we were working in the same hospital, the night before I started my internship" Meredith explained timidly.

"But you didn't end it when you learned he was your attending?" Allison retorted.

The whole table was now glued to Allison and Meredith's conversation, all amazed as to how Allison was behaving towards Meredith.

"Allison that's enough" Katherine Shepherd warned as she shot dissappointing eyes in Allison's direction.

Derek took his napkin from his lap and slammed it down on the table,before standing up and pushing his chair back under the table.

"You know what we have had enough...come on Meredith I think we need some air"

Meredith stood up and followed Derek out through the dining room. He was extremely embarassed by his family's behaviour. Once they had left the the room he rummaged through his left pocket and pulled out the car keys handing them to Meredith.

"I'll follow you out" he smiled and kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

Meredith didn't hesitate and took the keys from him as she watched him return to the dining room to; what she assumed, confront his sister. She was glad that Derek had suggested they leave the table. She would have felt extremely uncomfortable being in the middle of an argument between Derek and his sister, particularly because she was the cause of it.

-- -- --

There was now an argument in session at the dinner table, everyone furious at Allison over her behaviour, especially Kitty. When Derek rentered the room however everyone fell silent once again.

"How dare you speak to her that way" Derek said angrily as he scrunched his hands into fists and leaned on the table across from Allison, who could not bring herself to say anything in response. "You don't like her that's fine, but I love her and I will not just sit by and watch you treat her like crap"

"Derek" his mother interrupted

"I'm sorry mom but if this behaviour continues I'm taking Meredith home" he warned as he turned around and stormed back out of the room.

Katherine Shepherd let out a sigh of frustration once he was gone and turned her attention to her daughter.

"How could you be so vile to that poor girl" she snapped "It's not like you at all"

Allison continued sipping her wine, acting like Derek's speach hadn't affected her one little bit.

"I'm sorry mother but I don't like her" she explained dismissively

"You haven't even given her a chance" Kitty said as she stood up from the table in anger, so disappointed with her eldest child's behaviour. She took a deep breath before she went to speak again.

"Now you listen to me...your brother loves that girl, more than anything and all he wants is our support and for us to be happy for him. After what he has been through with Addison he deserves happiness and I for one am thrilled that he has found someone like her to make him happy and if your not going to be supportive and happy for him then I don't want you here this week. It's time you grow up Allison, I will not let you drive him away from us, because that's exactly what you'll do if you carry on this way" Kitty shouted before storming out of the room.

"Dude...never cross mom" Jen joked trying to lighten the atmosphere after a long silence

Everyone laughed except Allison.

* * *

Derek hadn't said a word to Meredith since they left the house. She could tell he was furious with his sister. She hated seeing him so upset. She continued staring at him while he just looked like he was a million miles away from her. She had to break the silence.

"Hey" she whispered as she reached over and took his hand in hers "this is suppose to be a happy day remember"

Derek finally turned his head to look at her and forced a smile across his face. It was suppose to be a happy day for him, but his argument with his sister made it hard for him to go back to being the happy father-to-be he had been just an hour before.

"Derek" Meredith squeezed his hand more firmly trying to get some sort of response from him.

Finally he spoke after letting out a loud frustrated sigh

"I just can't believe her"

Even though Meredith really disliked Allison she decided she would try see things from her point of veiw, for Derek's sake.

"She's your big sister...she's just looking out for you I guess"

"I don't care, she has no right to speak to you that way...God ever since I divorced Addison she's been distant with me, like she resents me for not staying with her, and now she just doesn't want to see me happy with anyone else" he ranted in frustration

Meredith hated the fact that she was now living in the shadow of Addison Montgomery. She knew Derek didn't think that way but it hurt to think that alot of people did: his sisters, his mom's friends, and who knew who else. She would always be the girl compared to Addison; during family reunions and family holidays. She knew she would have to grow much thicker skin for that.

"Hey...look at me" Meredith instructed as she clenched his hand in hers even tighter. Derek immediately obeyed and turned his attention towards her.

"It's you and me, nobody else...they dont exist" she whispered

"Meredith they're my family"

"I know and Allison will come around...she just needs to get to know me that's all...I can handle her" she smiled

Derek looked at her lovingly. She always knew the right thing to say and he loved her for that.

-- -- --

It was still light out and Derek parked the car in what looked to Meredith like the middle of nowhere.

"Derek where are we?" she asked curiously as she looked around at her surroundings.

Derek unbelted his seat belt and opened the car door, setting one foot outside of the black BMW

"It's a surprise" he smirked

Meredith smiled and she too unbelted her seat belt and stepped outside of the car, while Derek locked it once she was out. She ran around to him and interlaced her fingers with his. Derek then led her to his favourite place in his home town: a little dock down by the river where he would often go to watch the sun set. Just as he had hoped they arrived there just in time to watch it.

"Wow...it's beautiful here" Meredith said as she walked down to the end of the dock while Derek followed behind her. "Did you take all your girlfriends here?" she teased as she leaned up against the railing and looked out over the rippling water.

"Only the ones that were very special" he smiled as he walked up and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her and breathing in her intoxicating scent before kissing her tenderly on the neck.

Meredith let herself fall back into his embrace as she sighed peacefully. She could have stayed there forever wrapped up in his arms.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear as she rested her head back on his shoulder, eyes closed savouring his touch.

She then slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him adoringly.

"I love you too" she replied as he leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips.

They both watched as the sun set over the river, happy to be alone for a while. Meredith once again started thinking about becoming a mother while Derek had his mind on something else. He stuck his hand in his right hand pocked and grabbed a hold of the little black velvet box.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for all your reveiws. Sorry for the delay with this update, and I know it's a little short but I hope ye like it all the same. x**

It was a little after seven when both Meredith and Derek returned to the house, and the atmosphere had quietened dramatically. It seemed all of Derek's sisters had gone home and they didn't know where his mom had gone, probably to one of her flower club meetings that she attended at least once a month.

Meredith threw her coat onto the bed and fell into the cosy armchair in the corner of the room, she kicked off her shoes and rested her head on her arm. Derek glanced over at her seductively as he continued walking towards the bathroom, a suggestive smile gradually filling his face.

"What?" Meredith snapped playfully, as she anticipated what he was up too, watching him get closer and closer to the bathroom door.

"What yourself?" he teased as he leaned against the doorway, folding his arms across his torso. "It's just, I haven't had one of Meredith Grey's bubble baths in a really long time" he pouted

"And..." she continued knowing exactly what he was suggesting.

"And...I wouldn't mind having one now, you know since we're here...alone...together...in this big house...all alone" he sighed, before throwing a McDreamy smile her way, the kind of one she could never resist.

She stood up from the chair and slowly made her way over to where he was standing, each move she made teasing him. She knew she could be just as seductive. She slowly started loosening her dress from her body, sliding each thin strap off her shoulders.

"Well then Doctor Shepherd...I think it's time we got these clothes off you" she whispered, as she began removing his belt from his trousers. Derek shivered at her touch, finally embracing her with his strong muscular arms and losing himself in her kiss.

* * *

They sat happily in the bathtub, their bodies intertwined and covered by a thick lather of bubbles.

"Derek...stop" Meredith moaned as she slapped the hand that was working its way up her inner thigh.

"Why?" he breathed heavily into her ear.

"Because I said so" she retorted matter of factly.

Derek did as she asked, choosing now to rest his hands on her stomach while letting out an audible sigh.

"God...is our daughter going to be this much trouble, stubborn just like her mom" he teased as he rubbed circles around her belly.

"Daughter?" she replied, a little surprised that he had already decided the sex of their unborn child.

"Mmmm-Hmmmm" he started kissing her neck adoringly. "That's what I want...a mini you" he laughed

Meredith turned her head slowly to look at him. All her fears about becoming a mom washed away in that moment. He was saying the most perfect things to her.

"Yeah...well I wouldn't mind a mini you" she said softly as tears began to fill her sea green eyes. Derek pulled her closer to his wet body and kissed her lovingly on her forehead.

* * *

After an extremely passionate round of love making, Meredith slipped downstairs to get herself a glass of water, while Derek slept soundly. As she reached the bottom step of the stairs she looked over at the old grandfather clock that stood against the wall in the foyer which read 11:15pm. She yawned softly, then noticed a light glowing from under the kitchen door. She crept slowly over and pressed her ear up against the door, trying to hear who was in there. She heard nothing only the faint sound of paper be shuffled. She decided to be brave and opened the door slowly, and it let off a large creaking sound. She peered around the brown wooden door cautiously.

"Oh Meredith dear...your back" Kitty Shepherd said kindly, extremely relieved that she and Derek hadn't gone back to Seattle after Allison's display at dinner.

Meredith smiled and walked over to the countertop where Kitty sat reading the newspaper, and sat up on one of the cushioned stools beside her.

"Yeah we're back" Meredith reassured her. She was starting to feel more comfortable around Derek's mom now.

Both sat there in silence for a few moments, neither knowing what to say until finally Kitty broke the silence.

"So have ye been home long?" she asked casually.

"Um...yeah...a few hours" Meredith explained a little comforted by the fact that Derek's mom seemed to not have heard them going at it. "I just came down for a glass of water, Derek's sound asleep"

Meredith stood up, kicking the stool out from under her. Kittly immediately mimicked her actions, darting over to the cupboard and pulling out a tall, crystal glass.

"Oh you must be starving, seeing as you didn't get to finish your dinner"

Meredith started to feel uncomfortable again. She had no desire to talk about the incident that happened at dinner, especially with Derek's mom. She cleared her throat nervously as she began to fidget with her fingers.

"No I'm fine really, we ate something when we got back" she lied trying to avoid having the conversation with Kitty.

"You know Allison can be a little hardcore but she'll come around...she was the same with Addison when Derek first brought her home" Kitty explained trying to make Meredith feel a little better about the situation.

"Really?" Meredith really could not believe this was true, St Addison Montgomery hated?

Kitty filled the glass with ice cold water that she had retrieved from the jug in the fridge and handed it to Meredith.

"Oh yes...all the girls hated Addison for the first two years of her and Derek's relationship, Nancy and Allison in particular, but they grew to be very fond of her and they were great friends in the end, Emma and Jen never stopped hating her" she giggled.

This did make Meredith feel alot better. She sat back down onto the stool, allowing all this information to sink in. Kitty couldn't help but stare at the woman who her son loved dearly.

"You know...I have never seen him like this...love someone like this...you have changed him Meredith, more than you realise and for the better" Kitty explained.

Meredith didn't understand why his family thought she had such an influence on him, she didn't think she had. She felt he was the one to have changed her for the better and not the other way around. She sat there unable to say anything in response, while Kitty continued staring at her.

"I'm so glad he found you" she smiled warmly.

It was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to Meredith, she felt loved and accepted by his mom and she was so greatful to her. The only words she could bring herself to say were

"I'm so lucky to have found **him**" her voice shaking with emotion as she choked back her tears.

-- -- --

Meredith made her way back to the bedroom and sunk herself back under the thick blue duvet. She snuggled her body up against Derek, who immediately wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to his warmth. She soon found herself falling into a deep sleep with the love of her life lying next to her.

* * *

"WAKE UP...WAKE UP...WAKE UP!"

Meredith felt the mattress rise and fall under her, as the young child bounced up and down at the end of their bed, demanding their attention.

"Uncle Derek...WAKE UP!" The child hit Derek with her doll when he refused to move.

Meredith just lay their, pulling the duvet closer to her to use as a security blanket. The child eventually fell to her knees staring at Meredith, who nudged Derek to wake up. Finally he opened his eyes and saw the young girl by his feet.

"Hey monster...what are you doing here" he questioned as he sat upright on the bed.

"Nana sent me to get you up...its morning time" the child explained, as Meredith continued to stare nervously at her.

"Come here and give me a monster hug" Derek demanded as he held out his arms while the child jumped into them and threw her tiny arms around his neck.

Meredith slowly began to sit up in the bed. She assumed that this was one of Derek's neices.

"Who's that?" the little girl questioned Derek, pointing the finger at Meredith.

Derek laughed at her subtlety.

"That's Meredith, she's my girlfriend" Derek explained.

The little girl giggled before hiding her face in her hands.

"Do you give her strawberries?" she sniggered

Meredith looked at Derek with confusing eyes as Derek laughed, amused with his neice's keyword.

"Um...Ali here refers to kisses as strawberries" Derek explained while the little girl buried her head against his chest in embarassment.

"Oh" Meredith nodded now understanding what the little girl meant.

"Ali is Emma's daughter... and she is how old? he said directing the question to Ali.

"I'm this many" Ali stated as she held up four of her fingers.

Meredith smiled as she watched Derek with Ali, she couldn't believe how good he was with her. He now had her lying on the bed laughing uncontrollably as he tickled her playfully. Ali finally broke free and ran for the door, slamming it shut behind her. Derek then lay his head back down on the pillow and looked at Meredith who was still staring at him with adoring eyes.

"Your so good with her" she smiled, as she lay down beside him and interlaced her fingers with his.

"Well...what can I say kids love me" he teased.

"Your going to be such a pushover when it comes to our kid aren't you" she insisted.

"Yep...she is going to have me wrapped around her little finger" he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, while resting his left hand on her stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

Meredith sat on the bed watching Derek neatly groom his hair. She realised that she really had no real clue about Derek's sisters: what they did for a living, how many kids they each had. They knew everything about her, well almost everything, but she was still in the dark about them.

"So tell me a little about your sisters, I mean I know nothing about them really except their names" Meredith stated as she pulled her hair back off her face and secured it tightly with a hair tie.

"Well, Emma is the youngest of course and she is a school teacher, really good with kids. Ali is her daughter and she is just after having another baby last month, a little boy. It will be my first time seeing him today. Adam I think she named him. Her husband is Barry and he's an investor...well he was the last time I saw him anyway" he explained.

He left the bathroom and went over to the wardrobe where he pulled out a navy blue jumper and put it on over his blue shirt, leaving the ends of it hanging out under the sweater as he always did. He then went over and sat on the armchair and began putting on his shoes. Meredith's eyes followed his every move.

"Um...who's next...oh yeah...Jennifer is a year younger than me as you know, she has three kids: Eric who's twelve, Ashley who's eight and Ben who's five...no wait he was six last month. She is married to Kevin, he's a lawyer and Jen is a full time mom, she was never one to work. But since Kevin is a lawyer she doesn't really need to".

Meredith crossed one of her legs over the other and folded her arms across her torso, paying close attention to all the information Derek was giving her. She hoped she would be able to remember everyone's name.

"Allison is the eldest, very sensitive about her age even though she isn't that old. She has two kids in college, Bryan and David. Bryan is the eldest, twenty three I think and David is twenty one. Then lets see...we have Becky who's fifteen and Katie who's ten. They are littlle maddams altogether, spoilt rotten".

Meredith sat upright on the bed, eyes still glued to Derek.

"Allison has four kids?" she asked a little surprised that anyone would want that many kids. She thought one would be enough for anyone.

"Yeah" Derek retorted as he sat back comfortably in the chair, crossing both his arms behind his neck "why?"

"Oh nothing...so um...what does Allison do, besides torture me" she joked.

"She's a psychiatrist...someday she might consider shrinking herself"

They both broke out into a fit of laughter while Derek walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"And Nancy...well she's a little rough around the edges but she really is very sweet once you get to know her. She's a neo-natal surgeon like Addison. I guess that's why they got along so well, they had so much in common. She has four kids too, Sam is seventeen, Amber is fourteen, Julie is eleven and Kayla is nine"

There was no way Meredith was going to remember all these names. Hopefully she wasn't going to have to meet them all she thought to herself as she finished tying her shoes.

"Allison is divorced and Nancy's husband is Bill, he's a police officer"

Meredith let out a loud breath as she let the information sink in. Derek knew it was alot for her to learn in just five minutes.

"I wouldn't worry though, the only one's your probably going to meet are Ali and Adam, maybe Jen's three. Allison and Nancy have nanny's for their younger kids and the older ones...well they're always off somewhere with their friends...they don't have time for boring family reunions what with their hectic lifestyles and all" he teased as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Oh well that's a relief" Meredith sighed, extremely relieved that she wouldn't be swarmed by a gang of children this week.

"So I think Emma is downstairs with the new baby...you wanna go see him?" he smiled. Meredith could tell he was extremely excited about meeting his new nephew or maybe it was because when he saw him, he would know he was going to have one in just a few short months.

"Yeah, I'd love to" she replied enthusiastically.

* * *

When they walked into the kitchen, Ali was the first one to see them and she ran over to both of them and grabbed them by the hands pulling them over to where Emma sat with the baby.

"Look...it's my new baby brother" Ali explained as she released their hands from her grasp and stood beside her mother.

Emma was sitting at the table holding her sleeping baby. Meredith couldn't believe how small this little person was and she knew that she would soon be responsible for something that small and vulnerable.

"Oh hey guys" Emma smiled as she continued cradling her son.

Derek went over and knelt down beside her, admiring his new nephew.

"He's beautiful Em" he remarked as he leaned in and gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks...you wanna hold him?" she asked as she offered the baby to Derek who didn't hesitate at the chance to hold his nephew. Emma slowly eased the baby into his arms and Meredith watched as he held the baby close to his chest, looking at him dotingly. The sight of him with the baby made her heart stop. And she smiled lovingly at him trying to hold back her tears. Emma noticed how emotional she was getting.

"Are you two thinking about kids?" she asked curiously.

Both looked over at each other as an excited smile painted Derek's face. Meredith thought he was going to tell her their secret but he didn't.

"Um...someday we hope to have kids, definitely"

Meredith breathed a sigh of relief as Derek's eyes fell back on the baby.

"Oh...you two would be great parents...I cant wait to see you as a dad Derek" Emma commented as she watched how natural Derek was with Adam.

Derek smiled then turned his attention to Meredith who also had a mischievious grin across her face.

"You wanna have a go?"

Meredith's eyes grew wider as Derek approached her and eased the baby into her arms.

"I...um...don't really know what I'm doing" Meredith said nervously as she cradled the baby in her arms.

"Oh you'll be fine...just mind his head thats all" Emma instructed in a friendly way.

As Meredith held the baby in her arms, she couldn't help but feel a little attached. She didn't know if this was all part of the future mommy experience or what. Derek sat down on one of the chairs by the table and watched as Meredith doted on the baby. He couldn't have painted a better picture, he knew then and there that she was going to be a terrific mom.

"Looks like your a natural too Meredith" Emma smiled, as she took a bottle out from Adam's baby bag and offered it to Meredith. "Would you like to feed him?"

Meredith's eyes grew wider again, and she immediately offered the baby back to Emma.

"Oh...um...it's probably best if you do it" she stuttered as Emma took the baby from her.

"Yeah...we're just gonna go for a walk Em, so if mom asks tell her we won't be long" Derek explained as he stood up and held his hand out to Meredith who immediately accepted his gesture and interlaced her fingers with his.

* * *

It was a beautiful day, the air was cold but the sun was shining as they walked through Derek's home town. Meredith's right hand was constantly being pulled towards her stomach like a magnet while her left hand still rested in Derek's. Derek noticed how protective she was being all of a sudden, and smiled.

"So...um...how many kids **do** you want?" she asked curiously as she stared at the pavement while she walked.

"I dunno...three or four?" Derek said daringly.

Meredith stopped walking and swung around to face him.

"What?...three or four...are you serious?" she demanded a little surprised with this.

"Well...I mean that's what I always imagined myself having" he explained as he continued walking, Meredith followed.

"HAVING!...I'm the one who'll be having these **four** babies Derek" she snapped. The thought of pushing one baby out through her body was alot for her to take already, the prospect of having to do it three more times after this was not something that enticed her.

"Ok...well how many then?" he asked a little disappointed. "I mean is this the only one we're going to have?"

Meredith could see that she had disrupted the happy little life he had planned for them.

"Well...I think two is plenty...don't you?" she reasoned. Two kids she could handle but certainly not four. Not with a career so demanding as theirs. "I mean Derek we're surgeons...we haven't alot of time for ourselves let alone four kids"

Derek knew she was right. It would be difficult to juggle four kids and being a surgeon.

"But we'll have two?" he asked, his big puppy dog blue eyes peering into Meredith's soul.

"Yeah...we'll have two...lets just worry about this one that's on the way first ok" she said as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

* * *

When they returned to the house, Emma had gone home with Ali and the new baby. Allison now sat in the living room with Kitty and an eerie silence filled the room once Derek and Meredith walked in. It was an extremely uncomfortable moment for Meredith. All she wanted to do was walk back out the door and go anywhere, anywhere where Allison was not.

"Did ye enjoy the walk?" Kitty asked trying to break the unnerving silence. Derek refused to make eye contact with his sister, choosing instead to stare blankly at the floor.

"We did" he answered simply, not willing to expand on the conversation.

Kitty Shepherd looked at Allison then Derek and then Meredith who just smiled politely over at her.

"Derek why don't you and I step out of the room for a moment, I believe Allison has something she would like to say to Meredith" Kitty explained.

Meredith's heart began to race, she did not want to be left alone with Allison. Her wide eyes immediately darted over at Derek, insisting that he stayed in the room with her. She felt whatever Allison had to say to her, she could say infront of Derek aswell.

"I'm not leaving Meredith alone with her so she can be attacked again" Derek hissed towards his sister.

"Oh for goodness sake will you grow up...get out now" Kitty stormed over to Derek and pushed him forcefully out the door. Meredith could then hear both of them mumbling outside the glass doors but she couldn't hear what words were being said. She turned to face Allison, biting her lips to try and stifle her roaring nerves.

"Will you sit down please Meredith" Allison whispered almost kindly as she pointed to the coach opposite her.

Meredith did as she was asked and slowly strolled over to the coach and sat on the edge, she was in no way able to make herself comfortable in that moment in time.

"Would you like a drink or anything?" Allison asked politely.

Meredith shook her head no, incapable of letting herself speak. She rested both of her hands flat on her legs and started rubbing them up and down, generating a warm heat.

"I...um...would like to sincerely apologize for my behaviour last night...I was out of line and I'm sorry" she explained softly to Meredith who was unable to believe that Allison was actually apologizing to her.

"Oh...it's ok" Meredith smiled. It really wasn't ok, but Meredith desperately wanted for her and Allison to get along, for Derek's sake if nothing more. It wasn't fair to him.

"No...no it's not Meredith...I was cruel" she took a long sip of her red wine and continued on "I'm usually not a nasty person...I don't even know what came over me and I'm truly sorry...I think I blame you for keeping Derek in Seattle and it's not fair of me...you see when he was married to Addison they both lived in New York and he would come home as often as he could but now...now he acts like he hasn't a family to come home to...I love my brother and..."

Allison was now starting to tear up. Meredith was starting to see a whole other side of Allison, a side she doubted even Derek got to see. She realized then that Allison just missed her brother and wanted him back home with them, but the fact of the matter was that Derek has a new life and isn't the same person he once was.

"...I want him to be happy, and I really do see that you make him very happy and that's all that matters" she sniffed.

Meredith finally opened her mouth to speak.

"I understand" she was beginning to feel a little brave and decided to express her feelings towards Allison while she could. "I did think that how you treated me was a little un called for... you really seemed to detest me and it felt awful. I would really like it if we could just get on anymore...at least for Derek's sake"

Allison was now wiping her nose with her handkerchief.

"Of course, of course but Meredith I don't detest you...I think I just envy you" she explained

"Why?" Meredith asked, not really understanding what she meant by that.

"Well...I envy the fact that you have a relationship with my brother and I don't...Derek is the strong one out of the five of us...he keeps us in line and he's the shoulder we cry on when we're sad...he's the one we go to for advice and who always has the right thing to say...and now that he's not around anymore...it's just hard not having him with us all the time" she sobbed.

Meredith now felt sorry for the woman she thought of as a monster just minutes ago. She knew the kind of man that Derek was, he was the one person that could make all her worries disappear so she understood where Allison was coming from. There was just something about him.

"I know...I promise I'll make him visit more" Meredith smiled. Now that Allison's vicious side had melted away she felt content to come back to Connecticut again. Anyway with the baby on the way she knew Derek would want his family apart of it all, spending holidays and birthdays with the Shepherds, she knew he would want that and in someway Meredith wanted that too. She wanted her child to have a loving family with aunts that doted on it and a grandmother who would spoil it.

"Thank you Meredith" Allison smiled back extremely grateful. Finally Meredith and Allison understood each other.

* * *

When Meredith returned to the bedroom, Derek was lying on the bed reading the sports section of the newspaper. Once he heard her come in he dropped the newspaper and sat up to hear what Allison had to say for herself. Meredith ignored him for a minute sitting herself down on the armchair casually and kicking off her shoes.

"So...what happened?" he prodded anxiously.

"Nothing really, she apologized and we just left it at that" Meredith explained as she tucked her feet up under herself.

"That's it? No catfight or anything?"

"Derek...what kind of person do you think I am?" she snapped playfully "We just have an understanding now that's all...we both love you and want you to be happy"

A huge smile spread across Derek's face as she said that, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in that moment.

"That's good...thank you for making the effort with her" he said appreciatively.

Meredith stood up and started walking towards him, pulling her hair out of her hair tie.

"But you do need to visit more ok" she insisted.

"Yeah we will...anyway we'll have to in about nine months" he winked excitedly.

"Yeah I guess so" Meredith leaned in and gave him a quick but soft kiss on the lips "Oh and just for the record, I would have a catfight with any girl for you" she assured him as she lay down beside him and rested her head against his chest.

"Now that would be insanely HOT" he teased.

Meredith slapped him playfully across his chest and they both laughed giddily, before Derek embraced her in a passionate kiss 3


	10. Chapter 10

Meredith woke the following morning to discover that Derek wasn't lying next to her. She lifted her head and glanced around the room only to find it empty.

_Where is he?_

She looked over at the bedside clock which read 9:30am. She had never slept in that late before. She would always wake around 5:30am, even on the days she wasn't working. She was just programmed to wake up at that time. She wondered how Derek snuck out of bed without her noticing, although she had to admit that she had the best night sleep. She pulled herself out of bed and wrapped Derek's navy blue dressing gown around her, securing it tightly with the belt around her waist, then made her way downstairs.

When she got downstairs she smelt breakfast, she hoped she would find Derek in the kitchen with his mother, but to her disappointment when she pulled open the kitchen door she saw only Kitty sitting at the table with a cup of tea and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning dear...did you sleep well?" Kitty seemed to be always so cheerful in the morning, unlike Meredith who always looked so sleepy and her hair in dissary. Derek was also a morning person just like his mom: always cheerful and wide awake.

"Yes I did...thank you" Meredith replied as she walked over and sat down at the table with Kitty, pouring herself a cup of coffee from the jug that sat on the table.

"I didn't know if you drank tea or coffee in the mornings so I made both, I can see now that your a coffee person like Derek" she smiled.

"Yeah...um do you know where Derek is?" Meredith asked anxiously, she hated the fact that he wasn't in the house with her, just incase she needed his protection or anything.

"He's just gone out for a while...needed to pick up a few things" Kitty explained as she took a sip of her hot tea.

Meredith started wondering what he possibly had to do so early in the morning and why he didn't wake her so she could go with him. She grabbed a slice of toast from the basket Kitty had so neatly prepared and left on the table, and buttered it lightly.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Meredith asked as she bit into her buttered toast.

"I doubt he'll be very long" Kitty assured her before she continued on reading the newspaper.

-- -- -- --

Meredith spent the morning helping Kitty with household chores, she felt she may aswell make herself useful while she waited for Derek to come back. She helped wash the breakfast dishes and dusted and polished the furniture in the sitting room. Kitty did insist that she just relax and leave the housework to her but Meredith wanted to help. When she had finished everything she took herself out to the porch at the back of the house and sat in the swing. She enjoyed the peace and quiet Connecticut had to offer and it was a beautiful day. She looked down at her watch which read 11:10am, when Derek walked out through the kitchen door.

"Hey" he said as he walked over and sat down beside her on the swing.

"Hi" she said softly as she tilted her head to look at him "where have you been?"

"I needed to get stuff for today" he explained.

Meredith was now confused, was something happening today that she didn't know about.

"Stuff for today?...What's happening today?" she asked nervously as she swept her hair to one side, while Derek smiled over at her mischieviously.

"We're going fishing...just me and you"

Meredith laughed as she folded her arms across her torso.

"Fishing?"

"Yep...it will be fun...and we'll have the whole day alone together...mom is inside making us a picnic that we can bring with us"

Meredith loved the idea of being alone with Derek but hated the idea of fishing. She knew Derek loved it but never really understood why.

"Ok but Derek I can't fish...I mean I don't know how"

"I know...that's why I'm going to teach you" he said as he leaned in and kissed her briefly on the lips before getting up and walking back into the house. Meredith just sat there still a little curious as to why he wanted to take her fishing.

Meredith stumbled down what seemed to be a million rocks until she reached the riverside where Derek stood waiting for her, a huge grin across his face. He was extremely amused watching her make her way down to the river in her little black tracksuit pants and her Dartmouth sweater. She definitely wasn't one who was use to the outdoors like he was.

"Thanks for all your help sweetie" she pouted as she stood alongside him.

"Well...you looked like you had everything under control" he teased as he attached bait to the end of his fishing rod.

"Derek!...I fell on my ass three times...you didn't even run back up and help me, you just laughed...I thought you were my knight in shining whatever" she moaned with an extremely serious look on her face.

"Awe baby I'm sorry" he leaned in and kissed her apologetically, before handing her the fishing rod. "Ok you ready?"

Meredith took the rod from him and looked at it blankly. _What the hell am I suppose to do with this?_

"Can't I just sit and watch you catch the fish" she begged

"No...Come on it's gonna be fun" he assured her as he stood behind her. "Now your gonna pull on this lever here and then we're gonna gently swing the rod back like this" he explained as he guided her movements"Now cast it out...ok good...and when you have a spot you like on the water you let go of the lever...ok?"

Meredith rolled her eyes and let go of the lever.

"Now what?" she demanded.

"Now you wait till you feel a tug...then you reel in the fish"

"And how long will that take?" Meredith was now acting like an impatient child. She really had no interest in fishing, and she always hated the smell of Derek when he would come home smelling of fish most mornings.

"It's all about patience" he insisted as he now focused on his own fishing rod.

Meredith let out a loud sigh and decided she would make an effort, it was obvious Derek really wanted her to experience his hobby. Derek had now moved a little into the water, he was standing about knee deep, and Meredith looked at him a little confused as to what he was doing.

"Derek why are you standing in the middle of the frickin water?" she asked. There was no way she was going to follow him and stand into the river. She was happy staying on dry land.

"It's better this way" he insisted.

-- -- --

After an hour of not catching anything, Meredith grew increasingly bored and wanted food, her stomach was now grumbling. Derek had already caught four fish so she didn't understand why they needed to continue.

"Derek...I'm hungry" she moaned

Derek turned around and simply laughed at her and shook his head.

"Meredith Grey you are the world's biggest moaner" he teased as he gradually edged towards dry land.

"I can't believe you just said that" she smiled with disbelief.

Derek walked over and took the rod from her, reeling it in gently, an amused smile still spread across his face.

"I'm sorry...come on lets go eat"

Derek packed up all his fishing gear and grabbed Meredith's hand, helping her tackle the mountain of rocks once again. When they reached the car Derek changed out of his fishing clothes and put on his fresh clean ones, while Meredith sat in the passenger seat warming herself up with the car heater. It was a dry day but it was a little cold and standing down beside the river didn't help. Derek sat into the driver seat beside her, and Meredith stuck her nose out in his direction.

"Well at least you don't smell" she teased.

"Thanks...I put the fish in the boot, maybe mom will make some for dinner"

Meredith had no desire to eat fish tonight, but knew she may not have a choice. Derek started up the car and drove them to a serene location to have their picnic. When Meredith stood out of the car she was greeted by the most incredible view.

"Oh my god Derek...It's beautiful here" she insisted as she looked around her.

"Yeah isn't it?"

Derek opened out the quilt he had brought with him and spread it out over the glossy green grass. He then opened the picnic basket and inside Meredith saw wine and two wine glasses, cheese and fruit and freshly made sandwiches. Kitty really had gone to alot of trouble for them. Derek poured the wine into the two glasses and handed one to Meredith who looked at him.

"Derek!...I can't drink" she said wondering how he could have forgotten. She understood that Kitty didn't know any better.

"Oh crap...sorry...I forgot" he stumbled as he emptied the wine out onto the grass.

Meredith sat down alongside him, savouring this moment with him. She loved all the attention he lavished upon her. When they both finished eating they lay wrapped in each other's arms for the best part of an hour until Derek felt Meredith shivering.

"We should go" he insisted, kissing the top of her head lovingly.

"Mmmm-Hmmmm" Meredith sighed half asleep. She loved being held by him, resting her head on his chest, listening to every heartbeat, and feeling every breath. Derek went to sit up, causing Meredith to do the same.

"What time is it?" she asked as she rubbed the sleepiness from her tired eyes.

"A little after five" Derek explained as he stood up, dropping something out of his pocket as he did.

Meredith stared down at the little black velvet box that had vacated Derek's pocket. Her eyes widening and feeling less tired. Derek hadn't noticed what had just happened continuing to pack up the picnic basket, until finally Meredith interrupted him.

"Derek what's that" she asked pointing at the little black box.

"What's what?" Derek retorted as he turned around only to see what Meredith was pointing at.

_CRAP!_

"That's um...um..." he couldn't find the right words, his mind had frozen as he stared at the box and then at Meredith. He knelt down beside her and picked up the box. "It's nothing" he smiled unconvincingly.

"Derek" Meredith was now staring at him with hopeful eyes. She knew exactly what it was.

This was an accident, Meredith wasn't meant to see this yet. This isn't how he wanted to propose to her, ontop of a hill where it was cold, sitting on a quilt. He was planning on how to propose, he wanted it to be perfect, he wanted to say the most perfect things to her but he knew he couldn't escape this moment.

"Ok...um...Meredith" he took her two hands and held them in his, looking at her lovingly with his McDreamy eyes "This is something I have wanted to do for a while now but I have just been waiting for the right time...but my mom told me that anytime is the right time when your proposing to the woman you love" he smiled.

"OH MY GOD" Meredith said as tears began to fill her green eyes.

"Meredith our relationship has been through so much...we have come through so much together...when we were apart I couldn't breathe...the time we weren't together, the pain was unbearable and I never want to live like that again. Your the love of my life...I want to wake up every morning and see your face. I would rather have one breath of your hair...one kiss of your mouth... one touch of your hand... than an eternity without you. I want to spend my life with you...loving **YOU**...Meredith Grey will you marry me?" he opened the box and held out the ring to her. It was beautiful: three carats, two saphires on either side of the diamond.

Meredith sat there, her teary eyes gazing at Derek lovingly. She threw her arms around his neck and started laughing excitedly before screaming

"YES!"

Derek embraced her, tightening his arms around her waist as he breathed every bit of her in. Meredith looked at him and brushed her hands through his hair "Of course i'll marry you Derek Shepherd" she said as she lost herself in his kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry for the delay with this chapter, kind of had a chaotic week and didn't really get the time to write. Thanks again for all your support and reviews, means alot :D I'm already thinking about my next fanfic which is going to be a sequel but there is still a little more to go with this story so keep reading x**

As they drove back to the house, Meredith could not help but rub her hand over her newly engaged finger. The ring was so beautiful and precious to her and she knew now that her finger would feel naked without the three-carat diamond. She wavered into daydreams about their wedding day, she wanted a small wedding herself and she imagined Derek wanted the same, having been through it once before with Addison. She knew she had alot of bridal magazines to read before she could pull of her wedding but she knew Derek would probably take the reigns anyway like he did with the house.

Meredith let out a loud sigh as she continued to look at her engagement ring, Derek just laughed as he looked over at her.

"So I take it you like the ring?" he insisted, as they stopped at the traffic lights before going through the town.

"Are you kidding? Its perfect" she assured him "How long have you had it?"

Derek looked over at her as he pinched both of his lips together.

"To be honest I've had quite a while, before Burke ever proposed to Christina, I saw it in Tiffany's window and I fell in love with it, I knew that was the ring I wanted to propose to you with...after your accident I knew I couldn't live my life without you, I didn't know when I'd ask you but I knew someday I would"

Meredith looked at him, tears beginning to fill her eyes once again. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have found this perfect man, her McDreamy!

"Derek..." she choked as she tried to fight back her tears. Derek took his left hand off the steering wheel and swept it across her cheek wiping the wet falling tears from her face.

"God this pregnacy has really messed you up" he joked.

Meredith slapped him playfully across his arm, and returned her attention to her ring.

"So...um...I'm guessing we're gonna have to tell your mom once we get home...I mean it's not like I can hide this from her" she insisted as she held her hand up in front of him displaying the ring.

"No mom misses nothing" he laughed as he turned the car, entering his quite childhood neighbourhood.

Meredith shifted in her seat a little, preparing herself for the answer to her next question.

"And...what about...the baby?" she asked softly as she rested her right hand on her stomach. Derek looked over at her firmly placed hand, then at her.

"Well...what do you want to do?...I mean we had planned to tell them sunday anyway right?" he stated as he drove up through the house driveway.

Meredith looked at the big house infront of her. She knew his family was inside, all his sister's cars were parked in the drive at the front of the house, there was no escaping this conversation. She knew that Derek's sisters approved of her and she was happy to have sorted things out with Allison, there was no reason they couldn't tell his family the happy news, but it didn't make her any less nervous. Derek parked the car alongside Jen's and unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face Meredith who seemed to be lost in oblivion.

"Meredith"

Meredith pulled herself from her daze and turned to face her fiance, before taking a deep breath.

"A baby and an engagement...it's alot rolled into one...I mean usually the engagement comes first, then the whole wedding thing...and then a baby but...we're probably going to have a baby before we get married...how do you think they'll react to that...how do you think your mom will feel?"

Derek sighed loudly and swept his right hand through his thick curly locks.

"I think she'll be happy for us...she's getting another daughter and a granddaughter" he smiled still convinced their baby would be a girl. "Mom has been waiting alongtime for me to have kids, she always wanted me to be a dad, knew I'd be good at it and you...well she keeps asking me when I'm going to propose"

Meredith reached over and took his hand in hers, stroking it softly with her thumb.

"Ok, lets go do this then" she smiled positively, before they both got out of the car.

* * *

When they stepped inside the house, they were greeted by the sound of laughter. It was a little after seven when they got back and when they went into the sitting room Derek's mom was sitting among Derek's sisters and their husbands.

"Derek...your back" Nancy said from amongst the group, before making herself more visable, standing up from her place on the couch. "Meredith this is my husband Bill"

A tall man stood up beside Nancy, he had fair hair, brown eyes and vey built:enough to scare Meredith a little. It was obvious that he was the police man Derek had told her about. Meredith held out her hand to Bill who returned the gesture.

"It's nice to meet you Bill" Meredith said shyly as she shook his hand.

"You too Meredith...It's nice to finally put a face on **the** Meredith Grey"

Meredith blushed a little embarassed by her so-called fame. Derek went over and gave Bill a manly hug hello, patting him softly on his back.

"Bill...good to see you"

"You too Derek" Bill replied as Derek returned to Meredith's side who was standing there a little uncomfortably. She thought she had met everyone she was going to meet but now she was meeting more and it made her a little shy again.

Emma was next to introduce her husband as she sat on the couch alongside him, rubbing circles over his back.

"This is Barry Meredith" Emma smiled as Meredith leaned in to shake his hand.

"Hello Barry"

"It's nice to meet you Meredith" Barry was an extremely good looking man, dark hair with thick curls, very like Derek's and had dark skin. He and Emma had to have been the most perfect couple she had ever seen. Meredith felt they belonged in Vogue or something.

"And Derek...how are you?" He shouted up towards Derek who still stood close to Meredith.

"Im good Barry" Derek smiled back to his brother-in-law.

Derek wrapped his arm around Meredith's waist and pulled her closer to him as she snuggled up against him for protection.

"Meredith, Kevin...Kevin, Meredith" Jennifer said casually from across the room as she introduced them both to each other. Meredith smiled over at Jen's husband Kevin who just smiled back politely.

Meredith was now beginning to feel a little nervous. She thought she would only have to tell Derek's mom about the engagement and the baby, not have to announce it to the whole family. Derek tightened his grip around her waist and leaned in to whisper something into her ear.

"We'll wait" he said quietly before kissing her softly on the head. Meredith knew what he meant and was thankful. It was like he knew what she was thinking when she tensed up beside him.

* * *

After a long night of chatting, laughing and drinking, Derek's sisters and husbands finally went home, a little after eleven. Meredith was sitting on the couch, wrapped in Derek's arms and she felt herself drifting off to sleep by the warmth of the fire. Kitty had gone into the kitchen to try and tidy up a little so Meredith and Derek were left alone in peaceful bliss.

"Mer" Derek whispered as he rubbed his hand up and down Meredith's arm tenderly.

"Mmmmm" Meredith stirred from her snooze but refused to open her eyes, wrapping her arm more tightly around Derek. Unwilling to let him move from her side.

"Will we tell mom now or do you want to wait until the morning?" Derek questioned. He knew now would be the perfect time to tell his mother about their engagement and the baby because he knew they wouldn't be interrupted but he also knew that Meredith wasn't exactly in a state of consciousness.

"Hmmmmm" Meredith sighed, oblivious to what he had just said as she fell into a much deeper sleep. Derek kissed the top of her head, before shifting her a little so he could stand up, her grip on him loosened as she slowly fell back onto one of the couch cushions. Derek watched as she slept peacefully then took the blanket that was thrown across the back of the couch and wrapped it around her. He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled warmly before joining his mom in the kitchen.

-- -- --

Kitty was at the sink washing the dinner dishes that had been left there since dinner time. Derek slowly walked up behind her grabbing the dish towel from the counter-top, he startled her a little as he moved closer.

"Oh Derek.." she said as her heart raced a little faster than normal.

"Sorry mom...I didn't mean to startle you" he apologised as he picked up a wet dish and started drying it with the towel.

"So...how was your day?" she asked with a little twinkle in her eye. For a moment Derek thought she knew exactly what was going on with him and Meredith. She had ways of knowing things. Derek simply shook his head and smiled.

"We had a lovely day...Meredith and I we don't really get much time to ourselves back in Seattle, it was nice to be able to relax and have nothing to worry about"

Derek started putting the dry dishes away into the cup-board once he had dried them, while Kitty sat down on a high stool by the counter-top and sipped on her unfinished glass of wine.

"Is work busy?" his mom asked a little concerned. She knew how much Derek devoted himself to his job, she just worried he devoted himself too much.

Derek sighed as he sat on another stool beside her.

"It can be...I want to be chief of surgery someday so..."

"Derek" his mom interupted him before he could finish. Derek looked at her knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Please do not end up like your father...burying yourself with workloads just so you can be the chief of something" she sated a little annoyed.

"I don't bury myself with work...but I do want to be chief of surgery someday" Derek reinforced.

Kitty now had the most concerned look on her face, she knew what being chief of surgery did to Derek's father and she didn't want him to turn out that way.

"Do you remember when your father came home and announced at dinner he had been given chief of surgery?...you were about twelve I think...your father wanted to be chief so badly...he worked more, he was never home and he told me that all of that would stop once he got chief but it didn't it just got worse...he was never here...he was just absent...all the time... and then he died"

"He always use to take me fishing...every Sunday after church...and then one day it all stopped" Derek said as he folded his arms across his torso.

Kitty stood up and walked over and stood beside Derek rubbing circles over his back.

"Learn from his mistakes Derek...me and your father were happy before he got chief...but then one day I woke up and the man I loved just wasn't there anymore...he became this horrible, hot-tempered man that I didn't recognise"

This was the first time Kitty had ever shared anything like this with her son and it was hard for Derek to hear.

"You have a wonderful woman who loves you Derek...being chief will mean nothing to you if you don't have the person you love by your side" Kitty explained

"I'm not like dad mom...I'll do things alot differently... Meredith will always come first no matter what, and if I had to choose between being chief and her...well there really is nothing to think about for me...she'll win everytime" he assured his mother.

"Your a good man Derek...I'm so proud of you" Kitty said as she kissed her son softly on the cheek "and you will make a terrific father someday...I can see that"

Derek wanted to tell her then that he and Meredith were having a baby but he witheld, knowing Meredith would not appreciate him telling his mom without her.

* * *

Derek lifted Meredith up from the couch and craddled her in his arms ,as she rested her head on his chest, then carried her upstairs to their bedroom. It was a little after one and Derek could now feel exhaustion creeping up on him, since he had been up since 5am. When he reached the bedroom he gently eased Meredith onto the bed and removed her shoes from her feet. Meredith slowly opened her eyes as he did this.

"Hey" she whispered as she watched him take her shoes off.

"Hey...sorry I didn't mean to wake you" he apologized as he crept up along the bed and lay down beside her.

"That's ok" she yawned softly before rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

As she looked at Derek, she noticed that he seemed to be a million miles away, lost in his own thoughts.

"Derek...what is it?" she asked nervously.

Derek let out a loud sigh as he put his hand to her stomach.

"You know that you and our baby will always be my first priority don't you?...I mean nothing will ever change that" he stated forefully.

Meredith was a little concerned as to where this was coming from all of a sudden. She wondered what had happened while she slept pecefully on the couch. Had Derek told his mom about the baby?

"I know Derek" Meredith said softly as she placed her hand ontop of his "I know"

Derek leaned in and kissed her lovingly, letting his lips linger on hers for a few minutes. Meredith could feel him trembling against her. He was worried about something, and she knew it!

"I love you" she whispered as she ran her fingers threw his thick curls. Derek looked at her adoringly with his piercing blue eyes before saying

"I love you too"


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Meredith woke up to find Derek watching her sleep as he so often did. She had forgotten to pack his earplugs, so she figured her snoring had kept him awake most of the night.

"Sorry did I keep you awake?" she mumbled as she stretched her arms up over her head.

"No I just love watching you sleep...your so adorable" Derek smiled as he leaned in and kissed her good morning.

Meredith turned over on her side to face Derek while he ran his fingers through her golden brown hair.

"I hope these walls are sound proof...we made alot of noise last night" Meredith giggled.

Meredith realised that after their passionate but loud round of love-making last night it was quite possible that her future mother-in-law may have heard them, and that was not something Meredith wanted to be confronted by first thing this morning.

"You mean **you** made alot of noise last night...your the loud one" Derek teased as he propped himself up more on the bed, leaning his head back against the headboard. Meredith slapped him playfully as she did the same.

"Excuse me...but your way louder than me and you know it" she insisted as she tightened the quilt around her. Derek's mom's house was always a little cold in the mornings especially when she had no clothes on under the sheet.

Derek edged closer to her and ran his hand up her inner thigh making her squirm at his touch.

"I can't help it" he whispered into her ear before sucking on her earlobe. He always knew how to turn her on.

"Derek" Meredith panted as she bit on her lip, trying to stifle the moans dying to escape her mouth, however it didn't help and she let out a loud moan as Derek's hand got dangerously close to her core.

Derek rolled over ontop of her, kissing her passionately as Meredith grabbed hold of his hair. At that moment, Meredith's phone began to ring and Derek let out an annoyed and disappointed sigh.

"Don't answer it" he begged as he kissed her neck seductively. Meredith desperately wanted to obey him but knew it was probably her person calling and she couldn't ignore her person.

"It's probably christina"

Derek reached out his hand and retrieved the phone from the nightstand handing it to Meredith and then rolled off her, making his way to the bathroom a little annoyed with the disruption.

"Hello" Meredith answered trying to return her breathing to normal.

"Hey"

"Hey Chris...what's going on?"

"Only that Hahn refuses to teach me still, the woman is a nightmare...I hate her...Cardio is my thing and she is taking it away from me"

"Christina she can't torture you forever, hang in there" Meredith assured her friend.

Derek came out of the bathroom and whispered over to Meredith that he was going downstairs. Meredith nodded as Derek closed the bedroom door behind him.

"Yeah...so how's life with the Shepherds?"

"Good...well I'm finally getting along with all his sisters, which is definitely a good thing, but I don't know how they'll take the news"

As soon as Meredith said it she realised she hadn't said anything to Christina about the baby or the fact that Derek proposed.

"What news?"

Meredith paused, she wondered if this was something she could tell Christina over the phone.

"Meredith...what's going on?" Christina persisted

"I...um...well I have some news actually...I was going to wait and tell you when I got back to Seattle"

"Well I demand to know now!"

"Ok...Ok...are you sitting down?" Meredith asked trying to prepare her friend for the news to come.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm in the on-call room, now what?"

Meredith took a deep breath and a huge excited smile painted her face, she was so excited to tell Christina.

"Well first of all Derek and I are engaged...he asked me yesterday and of course I said yes...and...I um...I'm pregnant Chris!" Meredith bit down on her lower lip anticipating Christina's response. There was a long pause before Christina spoke.

"Oh...ok...that's...um...that's great I guess"

"You guess?" Meredith sensed that Christina was not as happy for her as she thought she would be. "Christina..."

"Oh you know what Mer, trauma is after coming in...gotta go"

The phone went dead and Meredith was left in silence. Why had christina gone all wierd? _She didn't even congratulate me _Meredith thought as she lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Maybe the fact that Meredith was making a new life for herself didn't sit well with Christina, especially since the life she had planned to have with Burke shattered on their wedding day. Meredith figured that Christina really wasn't over losing Burke, even though she insisted she didn't care, Meredith knew she was lying. She understood that it was hurting her, if Derek was to walk out on their wedding she couldn't see how she would ever come back from that.

Meredith pulled herself out of the bed and went to leave the room without even getting dressed or brushing her hair. She had began to feel more at home and more comfortable in Derek's mom's house. As she walked down the stairs she met Derek in the foyer.

"Oh hey...I was just coming up to you"

When Meredith reached the last step Derek took her by the hand.

"So Mom is in the kitchen...and I was thinking maybe now is the perfect time to tell her about the baby and the engagement before everyone else arrives over...what do you think?"

Meredith hesitated a little before answering. She didn't know if she was ready to tell his mom. Last night she was ready but this morning after her conversation with Christina, she was now nervous about telling other people.

"Um...don't you want to wait until your sisters come...and tell everyone together?" she asked

"Well no...I kind of want to tell mom first, then we can tell the rest of the family...is that ok?"

Meredith understood that Derek wanted to share this news with his mom first. He was so close to her and told her everything. He was like a child on christmas morning, so excited to share his news with his mom.

"Yeah...ok" Meredith smiled nervously. This was it, she was now about to tell Kitty that she was engaged to her son and that she was pregnant with his baby, there was no turning back.

Derek interlaced his fingers with hers and led her into the kitchen where Kitty sat at the table drinking her morning tea and reading the daily newspaper. Once she saw the couple she stopped what she was doing.

"Morning dear...did you have a good night sleep?"

"Yes thank you" Meredith replied as she stood close to Derek, now holding onto his arm with her two hands.

"Well that's good, connsidering ye had a very late night" Kitty smirked

Meredith's face turned bright red as she pinched her lips together, while Derek laughed uncontrollably.

"Mom" he blushed as he pulled Meredith closer to him.

"What...there is nothing wrong with having a healthy sex life...even if your mother hears you"

Kitty knew she was embarassing both Derek and Meredith and she found it quite amusing.

"Ok mom when your done embarassing me...we want to tell you somthing"

Kitty took her reading glasses off slowly and put them down on the table beside her cup of tea, indicating they had her full attention. Derek took a deep breath then smiled at Meredith.

"I...um...I asked Meredith to marry me yesterday and she said yes"

A huge smile painted Kitty's face as she heard the news and she covered her mouth with her left hand while Meredith and Derek waited for her response. Kitty stood up from the chair and quickly ran over to her son, throwing her arms around him.

"Oh my goodness...I am so happy for you Derek" Kitty congratulated in a very high pitched voice before turning to Meredith.

"Congratulations Meredith" Kitty threw her arms around her and embraced her in a tight hug, while Meredith giggled.

It was obvious that Kitty was happy for them both and that made Meredith extremely happy.

"That's not all mom" Derek insisted as his hand locked around Meredith's waist.

Kitty stood infront of the couple wide-eyed having no idea what was coming next.

"Meredith is pregnant"

There was a long silence before Kitty spoke. She just looked at Derek and Meredith with total disbelief as to what she had just heard, her mouth wide open as tears began to fill her steel blue eyes.

"I...I don't believe it...your pregnant...I mean your having a baby" Kitty sobbed, overwhelmed by the news.

Meredith nodded as tears now began to fill her eyes also, _stupid hormones!_

"I am" Meredith reasurred her as she put her hand over her stomach.

Kitty turned to face Derek

"Derek...your going to be a daddy" she pulled him into yet another hug as she let the news sink in, she then pulled Meredith in to join them in the hug.

Meredith now fully realised what it meant to be part of a family, a family who loved and cared for one another, a family who could be happy for each other, a family that she never had.

* * *

After all their excitement, Kitty insisted on taking Meredith out shopping for baby clothes and other essentials aswell as picking up some bridal magazines. Derek didn't feel the need to tag along. He felt it was a good idea for Meredith and his mom to spend some time together alone. He was much happier going fishing again for the day. Meredith was a little concerned at the fact that she would be alone with Derek's mom without him by her side, but Kitty really did like her and was happy that they were engaged so there really was no need for her to be worried.

There was, suprisingly enough, alot of baby shops in the small town of Bridgewater, and Kitty dragged Meredith into each and every one of them, looking at baby clothes, prams, cribs, car seats, pacifiers. Kitty insisted Meredith buy these things early, she explained how nine months would fly by and they needed to be prepared.

"What about this one?" Meredith asked as she pointed to a sleek looking pram. "Suitable from birth the roomy, reversable pram keeps your newborn safe and cosy with its protective apron and sleeping bag cosytoes.The pushchair lies fully flat with 4 different reclining positions, making baby as comfy as possible asleep or awake. It is reversable so you can have the baby facing you if you want" Meredith read out from the tag that was hanging off the handle.

Kitty walked over and stood beside her, inspecting the pram closely. She took her glasses out from her handbag and propped them comfortably on her nose.

"Oh this is a lovely one dear, very now, I like the black and grey colour, simple yet sophisticated"

Meredith didn't know much about prams but it was obvious to her that Kitty knew alot, considering she had plenty of grandchildren, she probably helped all Derek's sisters prepare for their babies arrivals.

"Now next we need a car seat and a crib...but your probably better off to get a crib back in Seattle, it's too big to bring back with you" Kitty insisted as she strolled through the baby shop, observing certain objects as she went.

"Um...yeah I guess so" Meredith agreed as she followed. "So...um what kind of car seat would we need...I mean what are the safest for newborns?...do we have to get another one for when they get a little older?" Meredith was clueless and beginning to get a little nervous again about becoming a mommy.

"Well..it depends what kind of one you get...something like this would be appropriate for the first few months" Kitty explained as she pointed to a black and grey car seat with an adjustable handle "This car seat has the flexibility of being both rear and forward facing. Deep padded side wings for optimum side impact protection...well that sounds like a good one" Kitty stated as she read the tag "we'll get this one" she put the car seat ontop of the pram they had decided on and weeled it over to the clothes section.

Meredith was glad to have someone like Derek's mom to help her with all of this, she wasn't sure if she would have been able to pick the right pram or the right car seat. As they strolled through the clothes section, Meredith immediately stopped at the girl's clothes picking up a little pink floral dress for a newborn. She couldn't believe how tiny it was and that she would have something that small in just a few short months.

"Oh thats lovely dear" Kitty commented as she stopped beside Meredith.

"Yeah" Meredith smiled as she continued looking at the dress "Derek is convinced we're going to have a girl"

"And what do you want?"

"Oh I don't mind as long as it's healthy...thats all that matters" Meredith hung the dress back onto the rail and continued strolling through the aisles.

"You should get that little dress and give it to Derek" Kitty insisted but Meredith found something much more adorable that she knew Derek would love.

"How about this one?" Meredith asked as she held up a tiny pink baby grow that read _Daddy's Little Girl 3_

Kitty smiled warmly and Meredith noticed that her eyes began to swell with happy tears

"I think he'd like that" she sobbed

* * *

Derek sat in the sitting room reading the newspaper when both Kitty and Meredith arrived home with bags bags and more bags that overflowed the newly bought pram. A huge grin painted Derek's face when he saw them.

"Oh my god what..." he paused as he stood up and walked over to them, kissing Meredith briefly on the cheek.

"We got baby stuff" Meredith stated as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I can see that" Derek was so happy that Meredith was so enthusiastic about becoming a mom. There baby wasn't due for another 7 months at least and already she was out buying prams and car seats.

"So what do you think of the pram...can you see us pushing our baby through the park in it?"

"I love it" Derek insisted as he tightened his grip around Meredith and kissed the top of her forehead. The excitement of becoming a dad was now becoming too much for him.

"Well I'll let you show Derek what you bought while I go make a start on dinner...and don't forget your sister's will be over so your going to have to tell them" Kitty explained as she left Derek and Meredith alone together in the sitting room.

Derek sat himself down on the couch, while Meredith grabbed one of the bags and walked over and sat down beside him.

"I can't believe you bought all this stuff" Derek stated as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah well...it's good to be prepared...and having your mom to help me was nice" Meredith rested her head against his chest, as it rose and fell with each breath.

"You know...our daughter is going to look so adorable in that pram" Derek said as he smiled over at the pram.

Meredith looked up at him with loving eyes and smiled back.

"That reminds me...I got you this" she handed him a white plastic bag and waited eagerly for him to open it up.

"What's this?" he asked curiously. He opened the bag and pulled out the tiny pink baby grow that read _Daddy's Little Girl 3_

Once he saw it, he became overwhelmed with emotion and excitement.

"It's from your daughter...she wanted to get her daddy a present for being such a great daddy" Meredith said as she continued to look at him with adoring eyes.

Derek didn't say anything, he felt his actions would show how he was feeling more and he embraced her in a passionate but loving kiss that they both could have lingered in forever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for all your support, I love reading all your reveiws and they definitely encourage me to write more. Sorry for the long delay but I was on vacation for 10 days and just got back :) I won't have another chapter again for about a week so hang in there ;)**

There was a huge buzz at dinner after Derek and Meredith had told the big news. Derek' sisters were overjoyed when they heard about the engagement and Meredith's pregnancy. Nancy and Allison started crying when they heard Derek was going to be a daddy. Each sister offered them their kid's old clothes, prams and cribs but Derek explained that Meredith had that already under control.

"So when's the big day?" Allison asked enthusiastically. They were now all sitting in the sitting room, drinking wine and chatting. Meredith of course was sipping away at orange juice, while she envied the rest of them with alcohol.

"Oh...um...well we'll probably wait till after the baby is born" Meredith explained timidly. "I'd like to be able to fit into my wedding dress and not look like a fat bride"

Meredith was sitting on the arm of Derek's chair as she held his hand securely.

"You would look beautiful not matter what" Derek assured her as everyone let out a loud adoring sigh.

"Oh god...remember you and Addison's wedding Derek? You spilled red wine down her dress at dinner...she had to go around for the rest of the night with a big red stain on her dress" Nancy remembered as they all laughed. "Awe she was beautiful that day despite the red stain"

Meredith shuffled a little in her seat and Derek understood that everyone remembering his and Addison's wedding day wasn't something she wanted to hear about, especially since tonight was about him and her.

"So Meredith...when are you due?" Emma changed the subject quickly before Nancy continued on.

"Oh...um...the middle of July" Meredith smiled thankful for the subject change as Derek squeezed her hand.

"And...any preferences?...a boy...a girl?" Jen interrogated.

"Well I don't really mind as long as they're healthy...but Derek I think wants a girl" she smiled at him.

"Yes...I do...but like Meredith said it doesn't matter as long as they're healthy"

"Well you never know bro...you might get a boy and a girl" Jen teased

"Twins?" Meredith screeched, her heart now beating faster than normal while Derek laughed, very amused at Jen's predicament.

_There is NO WAY I can handle twins, one is definitely enough for me! _Meredith thought hysterically.

"Jen is just being smart...don't worry" Derek reassured Meredith, knowing full well that Meredith was now freaking out completely.

"Well...it is a possibility Derek...Mom is a twin...and doesn't it skip a generation?" Emma remarked forcefully while Meredith's heart skipped a beat again. "I mean none of us have had twins...so maybe you..."

"I doubt it Em...but thanks for doing your best to freak my fiance here out" Derek wrapped his arm tightly around Meredith who fell comfortably into his lap.

-- -- --

Time pushed on as they discussed everything possible, all centering around Meredith and Derek: what month they hoped to get married in, did they want a big or small wedding, what kind of dress Meredith would wear, all of which was making Meredith more and more excited about marrying Derek. They told them about the house that they were now building which led Kitty to offer her assistence in decorating it. Meredith felt so important, and she loved it.

"What about names...have ye thought of any names?" Kitty asked intriguingly.

Meredith and Derek both looked at each other. Baby names was something they had not yet discussed.

"Um...actually...no" Meredith replied as she started playing with her fingers nervously "I'm only a little over two months pregnant so..."

"Oh it's never too early to start thinking about names dear, I had Derek's name picked out before I was pregnant with him...don't you have any favourite names?...surely you have thought about it"

Meredith felt she was now being judged, were baby names really that important? She figured she and Derek would just name the baby when it was born not before hand, they didn't even know the sex after all, although Derek liked to believe it was a girl.

"What about you Derek...any favourites?" Kitty continued.

There was a long silence as everyone stared at Derek waiting anxiously for his response. Meredith hoped he hadn't thought about it so she wouldn't look like a complete idiot.

"I have one or two yeah" Derek smiled, Meredith's full attention was now on him as was everyone elses.

"I like Daniel for a boy and for a girl I like either Aimee or Mia"

Meredith's heart sank as she heard him picking out baby names. He really was so attached to this baby already and she felt guilty knowing she probably should be thinking of names too.

"They're beautiful names" Meredith whispered as she leaned in and kissed him adoringly on his forehead, while he wrapped his arms around her even tighter.

* * *

Meredith and Derek lay in bed, Meredith's head rested gently on Derek's chest as she listened to the soothing sound of his heart beat. It was a little after 2 am and both were wide awake, lost in thoughts about their future.

"Can you imagine if we had twins?" Meredith broke the silence.

"Um...it would definitely be a challenge alright" Derek laughed as he rubbed his hand over her shoulder, breathing in the lavender scent of her hair.

"It would be a complete nightmare...two babies!"

"Come on Mer...it wouldn't be that bad...we'd cope"

"I don't think I would" Meredith insisted.

"Why are you so negative?" Derek snapped

Meredith could tell that Derek's temper was beginning to flare. She was just being honest. She couldn't imagine having twins, for her it would be a nightmare.

"Derek...I'm just saying" She perched herself up and looked into his eyes "why are you being like that?"

"All I'm saying is, if it happened...what are you going to do... abandon one because it would be alot of work for us?"

Meredith didn't understand why Derek was being so snappy with her.

"Derek that's not what I meant and you know it...all I meant was it would be alot...two babies at once it's a little terrifying...GOD what is your problem...why are you turning this into a big fight?" Meredith pouted as she turned over onto her side facing away from him, her eyes filling with tears.

The minute Derek had snapped at her he regretted it. He edged himself closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder and pulled her body closer to his

"I'm sorry" he whispered, kissing her neck apologetically "I don't know why I snapped...I'm sorry" he continued on kissing her neck

"Ok" Meredith whispered back before falling into a deep sleep, wrapped securely in his embrace.

* * *

The next morning Meredith woke and found that Derek wasn't lying next to her. The clock read 8:45am and she could hear the vague sounds of a baby crying from downstairs. She pulled herself from the warmth of the bed and threw Derek's NYU sweater over her head, his scent intoxicated her nostrols the minute she had it on. She wondered where Derek had got to and hoped he wasn't still in bad form after their little fight the night before.

_He probably just slipped out early to go fishing or something, maybe he is downstairs making breakfast _she thought.

When Meredith walked into the kitchen, Emma was sitting at the table trying to soothe a crying Adam. Emma looked tired and drained as Meredith expected she would look the first few months after she had her baby.

"Oh...hi Meredith...sorry I didn't see you there" Emma said as she shifted Adam from her left shoulder to her right. "I'm sorry did Adam wake you?"

"No...not at all" Meredith assured her as she walked over to the table "Well he's not a happy boy this morning"

"Tell me about it...he's been a little cranky the last day or two...he's not really sleeping, which means I'm not really sleeping" Emma yawned.

Meredith sympathised with Emma, she knew how valuable sleep was but knew she would have to sacrifice it along with a lot more once the baby arrived.

"Do you know where Derek is?" Meredith asked as she looked slowly around the kitchen hoping he would appear from behind something, but he didn't the kitchen was completely empty apart from her, Emma and baby Adam.

"Um...I actually don't know where he is...sorry"

"He's always disappearing on me" Meredith joked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

-- -- --

Meredith stayed talking to Emma for a while waiting for Derek to arrive home. Adam finally fell asleep and Emma had put him into his baby seat on the kitchen table. Meredith could feel herself bonding with Emma the most. She felt that she understood her more than any of the rest and she could tell why Derek doted on her so much.

After an hour had past Derek finally walked through the kitchen door holding a bouquet of fifty long red stemed roses and Meredith's face lit up when she saw him.

"Awe Derek you shouldn't have" Emma teased.

Derek smiled and walked over to Meredith. He kissed her tenderly on the cheek and knelt down beside her, handing her the roses.

"I'm sorry for being such a cranky ass last night"

Meredith's heart melted. She could never resist his sad and apologetic sky blue, McDreamy eyes, that peered into her soul.

"Yeah me too" Meredith answered as she smelt the flowery scent coming from the bouquet, then leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, accepting his apology.

Derek sat on the chair alongside Meredith and poured himself a hot cup of coffee.

"You look tired Em" Derek noticed as he took a sip of coffee.

"Yeah...that's because this little man won't let me have any sleep" she stated as she rocked the baby chair gently.

"Where's Ali?"

"She's at daycare" Emma yawned.

"Em you really should get some sleep...go home for a couple of hours...Meredith and I can look after Adam" Derek offered enthusiastically.

Meredith's heart stopped. She was in no way prepared for this, spending a day with this cranky baby. Her heart began to race faster. She knew Derek would be there with her but she was still petrified at the prospect of babysitting.

"Derek...are you sure?...he can be a lot of work" Emma insisted

"We'll be fine...we need the practice anyway" Derek smiled as he looked over at Meredith who smiled nervously back at him.

_OH CRAP!!_

* * *

Before she knew it Meredith was left alone with Adam who was still sound asleep, but she knew the slightest movement and she might wake him up. Derek decided to run to the supermarket to get something for dinner, Kitty had gone out for the day with some friends and wasn't expected back until tea time, so Meredith was all alone and was in a frenzi of panic. Adam started to stirr in the baby seat and soon enough began winging. Meredith's heart began to race as she slowly approached the baby. His crying began to intensify and she knew she would have to pick him up.

"Hey...it's ok little man" she said softly as she eased her hands under him and lifted him slowly out of the seat.

"Shhhhhh...shhhhhhhh" she cradled him in her arms and rocked him gently from side to side. His crying began to ease and before long he was calm and staring up at Meredith with his big crystal blue eyes.

"Hi" she said in a high pitched tone, a huge adoring smile now lighting up her face.

The baby gurgled and started waving his hands frantically. A huge rush of overwhelming emotions overcame Meredith in that moment and she now could not wait to be a mom. She cradled the baby closer to her chest, embracing every baby smell that he emitted.

"You hungry...Mmmmmm?" she asked as she pulled a bottle from his baby bag and put it to his mouth. He accepted the bottle without hesitation and Meredith watched as he drank.

-- -- --

Meredith could not believe how easily she was grasping being a mom, she was being so attentive with Adam as if he was her own. As she sat on the couch still cradling him in her arms she thought about her and Derek's baby and what it would look like...would it be like her or Derek?

"You know...I'm gonna have a baby soon" Meredith whispered to the baby "And I wouldn't mind one little bit if it was just like you"

The baby was still looking up at her with his big blue eyes, he was being so good for her, no crying, no winging, nothing. Meredith didn't even notice how long Derek had been gone for.

Finally the front door shut and Derek came into the living room.

"Well look at you...playing mommy" he smiled as he set the grocery bags down on the floor and walked over and sat alongside Meredith on the couch.

"He is such a good baby" Meredith couldn't pull her attention away from Adam. Derek couldn't believe how good she was with him, this was something Meredith Grey would never have been good at, but he knew how much she was trying to evolve.

"Yeah...he is" Derek smiled adoringly while he watched as Adam gripped Meredith's finger "I bet our one will be just as good"

"Yeah...I think it will"


	14. Chapter 14

Emma arrived back around dinner time to pick up Adam who was sound asleep in his little chair. Kitty Shepherd had also arrived home from her day out and all were now sitting comfortably in the dining room eating the dinner Derek had prepared for them.

"So how did ye get on?" Emma asked as she sipped on her wine.

Derek smiled at Meredith and gripped her hand tightly under the table.

"Really well, he is so good" Meredith replied as she stayed gazing at Derek

"Yeah it was good practice" Derek continued on.

Derek was amazed at how well Meredith looked after Adam, it wouldn't have mattered if he was there with her or not, she did everything by the book and he was so proud of her. He could not wait to see her being that way with their baby, but most of all he could not wait to marry her.

As everyone chatted and laughed amongst themselves, Derek tried to get Emma's attention. It took him several efforts but finally she looked up and saw that Derek was gesturing towards the kitchen door.

"Um...I'm just going to start cleaning this up" Derek interrupted as he stood up with his empty plate.

"I'll help you" Meredith offered as she too began to stand up

"NO" Derek shouted abruptly "I mean your fine...you worked hard with Adam all day so you just relax ok"

"Derek's right Meredith...I'll give him a hand in the kitchen" Emma smiled, as she followed Derek to the kitchen.

-- -- --

Derek threw his plate into the kitchen sink while Emma left hers on the counter top. She was extremely curious with what Derek had to say. He had that look about him, the look that she was way too familiar with, he was planning something.

"So...what's up?" Emma asked casually as she lifted herself off the ground and sat ontop of the counter

Derek began to pace up and down the kitchen, he seemed extremely nervous which wasn't like him at all.

"Ok...I have this crazy idea and it will either be the best idea ever or the worst...it can go one of two ways" he rambled

"Ok..."

"Tomorrow is friday so I have a day to pull this off" he continued, it was almost as if he was talking to himself and not to Emma.

"Pull what off?" Emma was now extremely confused as to what Derek was going on about and she was eager to find out.

"My wedding!" Derek stopped pacing and looked over to see Emma's face which was now looking a little shocked

"Your wedding?" she paused "Derek will you please tell me what's going on?"

Derek began pacing again, he was extremely agitated looking, anxious even. He finally stopped his nervous pacing and leaned against the counter alongside Emma.

"Ok Em...I want to plan a surprise wedding for Meredith this Saturday before we leave to go back to seattle on Sunday...I had this idea today and I just think its perfect...what do you think?"

Emma was looking at him blankly, and gathered her thoughts before she spoke again to him.

"And your sure that's something Meredith would appreciate?"

"What do you mean?" Derek wasn't exactly sure he understood where Emma was coming from.

"Look Derek don't get me wrong I think that is a beautiful and romantic idea but is it something Meredith would want...I mean a girl's wedding day is the most important day of her life maybe she will want to have a say in the flowers, the location, the dress, the date...and what about her friends...wont she want them there?"

Derek appreciated Emma's opinion but she didn't understand, Meredith wasn't your average girl, she hated fuss and planning and he really believed that this was something that she would love.

"Em, I hear where your coming from but I really know in my heart that this is something Meredith would want"

Emma looked dotingly into her brother's blue eyes, she knew how much Derek loved this girl and that this was something he was determined to do with or without her help.

"Ok..so how do you want to do this then?"

"Well we are going to have to involve everyone; Mom, Nancy, Allison, Jen, everyone...we need to organise food, flowers, a dress for Meredith...I want to have the ceremony here at home...maybe in the garden or something...what do you think?"

"I think you have given this alot of thought...lets just hope she says yes to it all on Saturday" Emma remarked

"She will...I know she will"

* * *

Derek and Emma returned to the table half an hour later, both with mischievious smirks on their faces. Meredith knew by Derek that something was going on but she had no clue what exactly it was.

"Hey...I thought you were going clearing this up?" Meredith asked as Derek took his place beside her.

"Oh...um...yeah... Emma just needed to talk to me about something" Derek hesitated as he poured himself another glass of wine.

Meredith looked over at Emma who was staring over at the couple with adoring eyes.

"Is she ok?"

"Oh yeah she's good" Derek assured her

Meredith was a little suspicious but decided to ignore the situation, whatever that was.

"Ok...well I'm just going to slip upstairs and give Christina a call" Meredith stood up and leaned in to kiss Derek softly on the lips "I won't be long"

-- -- --

Meredith lay on the bed with her phone to her ear, waiting patiently for her person to answer the phone. Finally after what seemed like ages to Meredith, Christina answered.

"What?" she snapped a little ignorantly

"Jeez Chris, what's up with you?"

"Nothing...sorry I'm just after working a thrity-six hour shift...I'm cranky"

"you...cranky?...NEVER" Meredith laughed to herself.

"So what do you want?"

"I just rang to say hi...you kind of hung up on me the last time we spoke...we didn't really get a chance to talk"

"oh you mean about your happy little engagement to Shepherd... and his evil little spawn that is now growing inside you?"

"Christina...what the hell is wrong with you? Your my friend you should be happy for me and congratulating me...that's what friends do"

"I'm not Izzie Meredith...I'm the one who picks up the pieces when he shatters you!...and now your actually planning on marrying him?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because he makes me happy...and because I love him...why can't you understand that Chris?...Look I know our relationship has been up and down, up and down but we were both to blame for that not just him and now we're the best we have ever been and I plan to keep it that way...I want to spend the rest of my life with him Chris and if you don't get that...well then there's not much more I can say to you"

"Yeah...fine...whatever...look I gotta go"

The phone line went dead and Meredith was left in an eerie silence as tears began to leave her eyes and fall down her cheek. She didn't understand why her friend was being so difficult about this, Christina knew how much she loved Derek and she had to have known that this day was going to come. Maybe the whole Burke thing had affected her alot more than Meredith realised, maybe she envied Meredith's relationship with Derek, because she was now getting her happy ending and Christina wasn't!

Meredith buried her head in her pillow and began to cry

* * *

As time pushed on, Derek began to wonder what was taking Meredith so long upstairs. He decided he would go and check on her, just to make sure she was still breathing.

"Everything ok dear?" Kitty inquired as she saw Derek quietly leave the table.

"Yeah mom everything is fine...I'm just going to go see if Meredith's ok...I'll be right back"

-- -- --

When Derek reached their bedroom door, he slowly opened it and peered around it to see Meredith lying still on the bed. He thought for a minute that she had just fallen asleep until he heard sobbing.

"Meredith" he said softly as he slowly began approaching her. As he got closer he could see her teary and inflamed red eyes.

"Baby what's the matter?" he sat on the bed alongside her and pulled her up so that she was now comfortably secure in his arms as he rocked her gently.

"Nothing...I'm...fine" Meredith sobbed as she clenched his sweater tightly with her right hand.

"Meredith"

"Christina hates me...my person hates me!" Meredith blurted out without hesitation

"Of course she doesn't...what happened?"

"I told her we were engaged...I told her I was pregnant...and she just..."

"Shhhhhhhh" Derek put his hand to her forehead and began stroking back her hair while also kissing it lovingly. His touch began to soothe her.

"I just wanted her to be happy for me" Meredith sobbed

"I'm sure she is baby...she just needs a little time to get used to the idea that's all"

Meredith soon relaxed in his arms, he had a way of making her feel safe and of making her know that everything was going to be ok.

* * *

They both stayed upstairs for the rest of the night. Kitty came up and asked if they needed anything before she went to bed. She was always looking after everybody. Meredith and Derek were happy to be alone for the rest of the night and Derek thought this as being a good opportunity to pick Meredith's brain.

"So how do you picture our wedding day?" Derek prodded as Meredith lay comfortably in his arms

"What?"

"I mean have you given it any thought...at all?" he continued hopeful that she would give him some hint as to how she wanted things done.

"Um...I dunno...not really...I mean what kind of things should I be thinking about?"

"Well...flowers...what kind of flowers?"

Meredith paused as she pondered his question

"Lillys?" She said the only flower she knew the name of "White lilly's?"

"Ok...any others...white roses maybe?"

"Yeah...maybe some of those"

Meredith really didn't know how she was going to plan a wedding, she thought all she had to do was turn up and say I do and that would be it, over and done with, then her and Derek could live happily ever after.

"And your dress?...any thoughts on that?"

"Derek why are you asking all of these questions?"

"Just humour me...please" he began rubbing her shoulder softly as she sat herself up on the bed and looked at him suspiciously

"I dunno..." she began fidgeting with her fingers as she thought about her response "well it would have to be white obviously...very plain...very simple...I hate frills and bows and all that crap...no puffy, flouncy thing...just straight and simple...maybe a little detail but nothing too drastic I don't want to look like candyfloss...and then a simple little vail that would hang from my hair"

Derek could picture Meredith now walking down the isle towards him, looking more beautiful then ever. He could not wait to marry her, he only hoped that she would agree to this whole thing.

"Sounds perfect" he smiled

"You think?"

"I know"

Meredith lay herself back into his arms as she thought more about her important day.

"And what about vows?...do we write our own or do we just let the priest do his thing" she said innocently.

Derek laughed a little before he answered

"I dunno...what would you prefer?"

"I guess I could come up with something" she said as she tightened her grip around his waist

"Yeah...I guess I could too"

* * *

Derek snuck out of their room once Meredith had fallen asleep. It was a little after 1:00am and he hoped that Emma would still be awake. Emma decided to stay the night with Adam after she had a few drinks at dinner. He continued down the hall to Emma's old room and slowly crept in through the door to find Emma sitting up in bed reading a book quite comfortably.

"Hey" he whispered as he saw Adam asleep in the travel cot that Emma left here for Kitty, for when she babysat him.

"Derek...hey...what's up?" Emma was a little surprised to see Derek so late.

"I just wanted to see had you told everyone about saturday?"

"Yeah I did...they're all on board...mom is far too excited, you'll be lucky if she doesn't let it slip to Meredith"

"That's why she couldn't stop smiling when she came in to say goodnight to us earlier" he said extremely amused as he remembered.

"You know mom"

"Well I wrote this list after Meredith fell asleep that will help us...it's stuff she wants...I quizzed her a little...so I'm putting you in charge of her dress...I know you'll pick one absolutely perfect for her...and ye are both around the same size so..."

"Ok...well I'll do my best"

"Thanks Em...I really appreciate your help with this"

"You know I'd do anything for you Derek"

"I know...that's why I asked" he smiled as he took her hand and squeezed it lovingly. "Ok well I'm gonna go and let you get some sleep...tomorrow is gonna be a busy day"

Emma smiled as Derek edged towards the door

"Oh before I forget...someone is going to have to distract Meredith tomorrow" he said a little panic stricken.

"Already got that covered...mom has kindly volunteered to occupy her for the day...who knows what she has in mind"

"Right...well I better have a little chat with her before they leave to make sure she doesn't let it slip"

"Good idea" Emma smiled as she put her book over on the nightstand and snuggled under the duvet

"Night Em...see you tomorrow...bright and early"

"Not too early Derek"

Derek smiled before closing the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

**

* * *

**

Thanks all for the reveiws, I hope ye are all still interested in the story, it's nearing its end soon :(

"Em...Em...wake up" Derek whispered softly as he tried to stir his sister from her profound sleep. He wanted to get an early start on things. He had alot to do afterall, planning a wedding in a day was not going to be easy, even for Derek Shepherd!

"Mmmmm" Emma began to stir but was not at all impressed with the hour she was being woke up at, Adam didn't even disturb her this early. "Derek...what the.."

"Come on it's time to make a move...I want to be gone before Meredith wakes up...Mom is up so she's going to keep an eye on Adam until Barry comes to collect him"

Derek grabbed Emma's hands and pulled her up from the bed, eager to make a start.

"Derek...it's 5:30am...no where is open...everyone is still in bed" Emma winched as she rubbed the sleep from her tired eyes, but Derek was still insisting that they go."Why don't you get Jen to help you...I thought she was your favourite anyway"

"No...you are" Derek smiled as he made his way for the door "I'll meet you down stairs in ten"

The door closed behind him and Emma was left to get dressed. She considered crawling back into bed but knew that Derek would be straight back up to get her if she wasn't downstairs in ten minutes.

-- -- --

"So you'll keep Meredith busy today then?" Derek asked his mother as he buttered his toast lightly. He felt bad that he was leaving Meredith alone for the day but knew that his mom would look after her.

"I'll do my best...although I don't know what you want me to do with her...anything in particular?" Kitty asked

"Um...I dunno...why don't you take her shopping or something?" Derek suggested as he took a small sip of his hot coffee.

"And what happens if we bump into ye in town...then what?" Kitty had made a valid point. They were bound to run into them in town, that was inevitable.

"Yeah..right...um well take her for a drive...or go for a walk...or just hang out here" There wasn't much to do in Derek's home town and he knew that entertaining Meredith for the day was going to be a challenge for his mother "You'll think of something"

A few minutes later, Emma stumbled into the room. She hadn't even bothered to put on makeup, or even manage to brush her hair.

"Coffee!" she stated as she made her way to the kitchen table and fell into one of the cushioned chairs while Kitty made her a cup of strong coffee to release her from her insomnia.

Derek laughed as he saw his sister still struggling with being up so early.

"How the hell did you manage with Adam and Ali when they kept you up all night?" he teased

"I didn't...their dad did" Emma snapped.

Derek decided to leave Emma to her coffee as he returned his attention to his mom

"What do you think mom?"

"About what dear?"

"About this...the wedding...me marrying Meredith tomorrow?"

Kitty looked over at him and sighed deeply. Although she was extremely excited about the whole thing and considered it to be so romantic she was also worried about Meredith's reaction.

"I don't know Derek...I mean what will Meredith think?"

Derek swept his hand through his hair then rested it under his chin

"Well hopefully she will think it's a terrific idea"

"And what if she doesn't?"

"Well I'll cross that bridge if it happens" he replied a little on edge. A part of him was fearful that Meredith would run in the opposite direction, but it was a very small part. "Come on Em...we better get a move on"

* * *

Meredith woke to the sound of a lawnmower coming from outside her bedroom window. She rolled over onto her right hand side and stretched out her hand only to find that Derek's side of the bed was empty. She slowly opened her eyes to confirm his absense.

_Now where is he gone?_ she thought as she adjusted her eyes to the light. She looked over at the flashing red digits coming from the alarm clock which read 10:45am, then stretched out her hands over her head and let out an audible yawn. She hated when Derek sneaked out early in the mornings but she was also greatful that he let her sleep. A knock then came from the other side of the door.

"Meredith dear...can I come in?" Kitty echoed from behind the door. Meredith sat herself up on the bed and combed her hair neatly behind her ears.

"Um...yes...come in" she instructed softly.

Kitty opened the door slowly and peered into the room

"Oh...good morning dear...did you sleep well?" she asked as she closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed

"Yes...very well thank you" Meredith replied, feeling a little embarassed that she had slept in this late, while everyone else was probably up and downstairs and sent Kitty to wake her.

"That's good" Kitty smiled as she sat down on the bed alongside Meredith

"Are Derek and Emma downstairs?"

"Oh no...Derek and Emma have gone out for the day, some brotherly, sisterly, bonding time"

"Oh" Meredith was a little disappointed that Derek was gone for the day and she was left to her own devices.

"So I thought you and I could spend the day together?" Kitty offered kindly, her warm smile still occupying her face.

Meredith was a little shocked with her offer, they had already spent a day with each other before, and she couldn't believe that Kitty wanted to do it again.

"Um...yeah...sure that would be lovely" Meredith smiled "What did you have in mind?"

"Well I thought we could go for a walk...or a drive maybe...or if you would prefer we could just stay here"

Meredith really wanted to just stay in the house and wait for Derek to come home, but she didn't really want to say it.

"Oh I don't mind really...whatever you want to do"

"Ok well why don't you get dressed and we can decide when you come down" Kitty smiled as she made her way towards the door.

"Ok...I wont be long" Meredith assured as Kitty closed the door behind her. Meredith fell back onto her pillow and sighed loudly with agitation. She could not wait to go back to Seattle, back to work and back to it just being her and Derek. Her attention was suddenly pulled to her cell-phone that was on her nightstand. She reached out for it and dialled Derek.

As she waited for him to answer, she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out what she was going to wear. She decided on her Tommy Hilfiger dark denims and her lavender sweater with the v-neck.

"Hello?"

"Hey...where are you?" Meredith asked curiously as she threw her clothes onto the bed

"Oh hey...I'm...um... just with Emma and Jen"

"Ok...and what are ye doing?" she prodded as she fought to get more information out of him

"We're just having lunch"

"And you didn't want to bring me?" Meredith was beginning to sound like a lost puppy

"Meredith" Derek sighed as he listened to her childlike voice

"What?"

"I'll be home later ok...I won't be long" he assured her lovingly

"You promise?"

He laughed a little into the phone before answering her, also causing a grin to spread across Meredith's face.

"I promise"

"Ok" she said with satisfaction

"I love you"

"Yeah...yeah...whatever" she teased as she hung up and got dressed.

-- -- --

After getting dressed Meredith began to feel a little dizzy, she stumbled a few times making her way to the door and had to sit down on the chair to pace herself before leaving the room. As she sat their waiting for the dizziness to pass, she felt a wave of nausea come over her. She made a dive for the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet.

_Not AGAIN!!_ she thought as she wiped her mouth clean and flushed the toilet. She wasn't feeling like herself at all today and didn't feel like doing anything only crawling back under the duvet and sleeping until Derek came home, but she knew she couldn't. She braced herself and made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

Kitty was preparing some lunch for Meredith when Meredith came into the kitchen. She loved to cook and look after people. She was making, from what Meredith could tell, a sandwhich for her.

"Oh there you are dear...I thought you might be hungry so I made you a roast beef sandwich" Kitty smiled

Meredith didn't feel like she could eat anything but she also didn't want to be rude.

"Thank you...but I'm not that hungry right now...maybe I could eat it later" she smiled as she sat herself down on the stool.

"Ok I'll leave it in the fridge and you can eat it whenever you get hungry" Kitty wrapped the sandwhich in tinfoil and put it neatly into the fridge "So have you thought anymore about what you would like to do today?"

"Um...actually I thought we could just stay here" Meredith was looking a little paler than usual and Kitty noticed this once she had requested that they stay at home.

"Meredith are you feeling ok?" Kitty asked as she walked slowly towards Meredith and looked on her with concerned eyes.

"Mmmmm Hmmmm" Meredith nodded "I just feel a little light headed that's all...I'm sure it will pass"

Kitty was a little concerned about Meredith. She considered ringing Derek but knew he had a 101 things to do today and she didn't want to make him worry, she would do her best to look after Meredith for the day herself.

"Why don't you go and lie down dear" Kitty insisted as she rubbed her hand up and down Meredith's spine soothingly.

"Oh no I'm fine really...I'd prefer to just occupy myself...is there anything that needs doing around the house?"

"Well you could help me prepare this evenings dinner" kitty smiled

"I'd love to" Meredith smiled back.

* * *

Derek had spent the day going from shop to shop, looking for the right flowers, the right music, food, and most importantly the right rings. He settled on two matching platinum wedding bands, Meredith's was a princess cut with three diamonds along the band, and his was just a plain white gold band, both complementing each other beautifully.

"Do you think she'll like it?" he asked Jen nervously

"She'll love it Derek...stop stressing"

"Ok" he closed the box down shut and put it back into his pocket

As he and Jen turned the corner at the end of the street they met Emma who had been getting the right dress for Meredith. Derek knew she would be the right person for the job.

"Hey...how did you get on?" he asked nervously

"Brilliant...I found the most perfect dress...exactly her size...I hope"

"You hope?" Derek snapped. He was definitely on edge about the whole thing and he was beginning to think that maybe this wasn't his best idea.

"Well it fits me so I'm guessing it will fit her...we're about the same size...and if it doesn't I'll just hold onto it...because I totally love it" Emma teased as she tightened her grip on the dress bag.

"Ok let me see?" Derek insisted as he held out his hands

"No way...your not seeing that until tomorrow when it's on Meredith and she's walking down the aisle...it's bad luck otherwise" Jen stated as she sipped on the mocha latte she got from Starbucks.

"Ok fine... whatever...I gotta go talk to Fr. Thomas and then I have to ring Meredith's people and see if they can fly out here"

"Your asking them over?" Emma said a little surprised "I thought it was just family?"

"They are Meredith's family and she'll want them here...especially Christina" he insisted "I'll see ye later" he shouted as he ran off down the street.

* * *

Meredith was still feeling a little dizzy as she peeled patatoes over the kitchen sink. It was now 2:30pm and she was getting a little anxious with the fact that Derek wasn't home yet.

"So are you excited about becoming a Mom?" Kitty asked as she chopped carrots and parsnip on the cutting board.

Meredith was a little unprepared for the question, in one way she was looking forward to being a mom, on the other hand though she was terrified.

"Yeah...I guess I am a little"

"There isn't a better feeling in the world...trust me Meredith...when you hold your baby for the first time...when the doctor hands it to you and it grabs onto your finger and refuses to let go...then you'll know"

"Know what?"

"What life is all about" Kitty smiled as she stared out the window deep in thought.

Meredith hated to disturb her but needed to ask her one question

"Were you scared?"

"Your always scared Meredith...you'll always worry about your child...even when their old enough to look after themselves" kitty insisted as she continued cutting her vegtables

"But were **you **scared...I mean scared that you would screw everything up?...scared that you wouldn't be a good mom?"

Kitty sighed and then turned her attention to Meredith

"Of course I was scared...when I was pregnant with Allison I was terrified... I didn't know how to look after a baby...I didn't know what I was going to do, but when she arrived it all came to me...it's a mother's instinct dear and the things you don't know right away, well... you learn them"

"I hope so" Meredith said nervously "I really do hope so"

"Your going to be a terrific mother Meredith" Kitty assured her lovingly.

Meredith smiled warmly and only hoped that she was right. She began to feel dizzy again but this time it was a much stronger dose. She felt her surroundings getting darker as everything began to appear fuzzy and shadowed, the sounds around her became muffled until she could barely hear kitty anymore.

"Meredith...Meredith are you ok?"

Suddenly she felt her legs weak as they went from under her and she fell to the floor.

"**OH MY GOD MEREDITH!" **Kitty yelled as she stopped what she was doing and threw herself on the ground next to Meredith. She tried to bring Meredith back around to conciousness by shaking her vigorously but it didn't work. She dampened a cloth and rubbed it across Meredith's forehead which was now burning up.

"Meredith...Meredith" Kitty shouted again


	16. Chapter 16

Meredith continued to lay still on the floor while Kitty rubbed the cloth over her forehead again. It had only been a few minutes since Meredith passed out, but still Kitty was overcome with worry.

"Meredith..." she said again as she waited for a response, even a little movement would have sufficed.

Finally Meredith began to stir as her eyes slowly opened. She looked like a ghost as she broke from her unconsciousness.

"What happened?" she said softly with a groggy sort of voice as Kitty let out a sigh of relief, happy that Meredith was now talking and awake.

"You collapsed dear...are you ok?" she asked as she grabbed Meredith by the hand and helped her to sit up against the cupboard.

"Mmmm-hmmm...I think so" Meredith replied as she rubbed her hand over the back of her neck "I don't even know what happened...one minute I was talking to you, the next I was on the floor"

"You gave me quiet a scare" Kitty rubbed her shoulders attentively before rubbing the loose strands of Meredith's hair back off her face. Her hair was a little wet from the cloth Kitty had used to cool her down and Meredith began to shiver. "Right I think we should get you up to bed...then I'm going to phone the doctor and then Derek"

"Oh no I don't need a doctor I'm fine...really...dizziness is common during pregnancy" Meredith assured her. She knew Dr. Hammilton would only tell her what she already knew: rising hormone levels or low blood sugar levels, the last thing she wanted was a lecture about her eating habits. The truth was she hadn't ate properly since she got pregnant. The morning sickness just made her lose her appetite completely.

"Meredith there will be no arguing about this...we need to think of that baby...a second opinion wont hurt" Kitty was firm on her decision, Meredith knew there was no getting out of it.

"Ok...but there is no need to ring Derek...there is no point in worrying him" Meredith insisted as Kitty helped her up off the floor. She stumbled a little as she got to her feet but Kitty caught her by the arm before she fell back down again, and helped her regain her balance.

"Meredith...I need to call Derek...do you know how much trouble I would be in if I didn't?" Kitty insisted as she wrapped her left arm around Meredith's waist giving her support as they made their way from the kitchen towards the stairs.

"Ok...fine..." Meredith pouted.

* * *

Kitty spent the best part of an hour trying to get in touch with Derek but his cell-phone was switched off. She even called Jen and Emma who explained to their mother that they weren't with Derek, had not seen him since lunch time. She decided that she would leave it for a while and try again later, maybe he would call her.

"Well I can't seem to get a hold of that son of mine" Kitty sighed as she re-entered the room and sat back down beside Meredith on the bed. "So everything ok Doctor?"

Dr. Hammilton had arrived a little while ago and had checked Meredith over thoroughly, she had explained to her that everything seemed fine and normal but she did need Meredith to slow down a little.

"She's fine...nothing to worry about...her blood sugars are a little lower than I would like but that's easily treated...that's probably what caused the dizziness and for her to collapse the way she did" Dr. Hammilton explained.

"Yes...I knew that...I'm a doctor too you know" Meredith barked, a little annoyed that she was being given another consult.

"I'm sorry Meredith...I know your well aware of all this...but then your also aware that you need to be eating properly...your obviously not looking after yourself...your baby needs you to be healthy"

Meredith let out a loud sigh, she knew Dr. Hammilton was just looking after her and she knew she needed to be more careful in the future.

"Yeah...I know...I'm sorry...I'll start taking better care of myself I promise"

"Good...well I think I'm all done here...it was lovely to see you again Kitty, tell Derek I said hi...bye Meredith"

_So she does know Derek!_ Meredith thought as she watched Dr. Hammilton close the door behind her _I wonder if they dated before?_

"Im just going to go and get you something to eat Meredith...I'll be back up in a minute"

Meredith knew that Kitty and Derek would have her on strict bed rest after all this and would probably force feed her food every hour just to make sure there was no more dizzy spells. She thought that maybe she should take advantage of this, being waited on all day, not having to get out of bed or help out around the house, it could be the perfect scenario.

* * *

Derek arrived home a little after six. He looked exhausted after his day and was just about ready to fall into bed, but he knew he had alot more to do to prepare for tomorrow.

"Hey mom" he said as he strolled into the kitchen casually.

"Derek where have you been?" Kitty snapped when she saw her son

"You know where I've been...why?"

"I have been trying to get a hold of you...why is your phone off?"

"I had a meeting with Fr. Thomas...he agreed to be here tomorrow" Derek smiled "Where is Meredith...did you have a good day?" he asked as he looked around him in search of his fiance.

Kitty sighed in agitation as she slowly approached her tired looking son. She didn't know exactly how to explain the days events to him.

"Derek...Meredith is upstairs resting...we had a little bit of a situation earlier...but she's fine"

Derek's eyes widened with worry as he straightened himself up waiting for the rest of the explanation.

"What happened?"

"She collapsed here in the kitchen around three"

"WHAT?" Derek yelled "Why didn't anyone come find me...Jen and Emma both knew where I was"

"Derek...she's fine...she didn't want to worry you...Dr. Hammilton has been around and she said that her blood sugar levels are low...but Meredith and the baby are both fine"

"I should have been here" Derek began pacing around the kitchen, breathing deeply and rubbing his hands through his gelled hair. He seemed angry with himself.

"I was here with her Derek...Look why don't you go up to her...she'll want to see you...even though she refuses to admit it I think the whole thing kind of scared her"

Derek stood still as he tried to calm himself down. After his experience with Meredith's accident every little thing worried him, but he decided to see reason. Meredith was fine, everything was fine, this was nothing like her last accident, it was a common symptom during pregnancy.

* * *

When he got to the bedroom, the door was a little bit open so he peered through and saw that Meredith was sound asleep. She looked so angelic as she slept. He slowly crept through the door and tip toed across the room before quietly sitting down on the bed beside her. He watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath. Then he swept his fingers through her golden brown hair hoping it didn't wake her, but she felt his touch and opened her piercing green eyes to see him sitting over her.

"Hey" he whispered as he watched her wake up

"Hey" Meredith smiled

"How are you feeling?" he continued stroking his fingers through her hair.

"Im ok...did you have a good day without me?" she teased

"No" he assured her as he leaned in and kissed her lovingly, then rested his forehead on hers "you scared me"

Meredith inhaled and exhaled deeply. She knew how the littlest of things could worry him, and she loved how much he worried about her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

Derek climbed over her and lay down beside her, wrapping his arms securely around her and pulling her closer to him. She loved being in his arms, she felt so safe, and he loved holding her, sometimes he never wanted to let go.

"I want to marry you" he whispered softly into her ear

"Derek...we're getting married...or have you forgotten already?" she sniggered

"No...no I haven't" he sighed as he pulled her closer.

-- -- --

After Meredith had fallen asleep again, Derek sneaked out of the room quietly so he could go and ring Christina. He knew Meredith would want her there if she agreed to go along with this whole wedding plan. He had already spoken to Izzie who was ecstatic about the whole thing and was going to book her ticket straight away along with George, who she insisted came too. Alex decided against the trip so all that was left to convince now was Christina who Izzie assured Derek would say yes. She also assured Derek that Meredith would be happy with his arrangements.

"Christina?" he said timidly when she answered the phone

"Dr. Shepherd...what can I do for you?"

"You can call me Derek you know" he insisted. He could never understand why Christina continued to call him Dr. Shepherd outside the hospital.

"Look...what do you want Shepherd?"

Derek took a long deep breath before he explained his plan to Christina

"Is this about the little wedding your planning for Meredith...you want me to fly out there right?"

Izzie must have opened her big mouth. He should have known it was impossible for her to keep a secret, especially one like this.

"Well save it...Izzie has already tried to convince me...I'm not coming...and it's a stupid idea...Meredith will never agree to it" Christina hissed. She was being alot more bitter than he thought.

"Why do you think that?" Derek retorted, his anger now rising to the surface

"Because I know her"

"But do you really know her?"

"Yes...I know that once you tell her this she'll freak out and come running back to Seattle...where I'll be...waiting for her"

"Ok...yes she'll probably freak out at first...but I know it's something she'll want to do...Christina please come...for her sake"

"Just tell her what your planning Shepherd"

The phone line went dead and Derek was left to his thoughts. Was Christina right? Should he tell her tonight what he was planning for tomorrow? He now had no clue what he should do. He really wanted to marry Meredith tomorrow but he was beginning to think that it was the most ridiculous idea he ever had. Christina was probably right, she **would** freak out!

* * *

"Derek...Emma said to tell you that she has hung the dress in the cupboard under the stairs...and to...Derek are you alright?" Kitty asked as she saw the sad look on her son's face. He walked slowly into the sitting room and threw himself down on the sofa, no longer having the energy to support himself.

"Is this really a good idea mom?" he sighed as he rubbed his temples, trying to relieve his piercing headache.

"I don't know Derek...only you know that...your the only one who knows Meredith" she smiled as she continued on with her knitting.

"I think I should tell her...tonight...she's gonna freak out...maybe what happened today was a sign"

"What do you mean?" Kitty's forehead pinched tight as she looked on Derek with confused eyes.

"I mean...the day I was planning our 'surprise' wedding is the same day my fiance collapses...coincidence?"

"Yes it was a coincidence Derek...look have a talk with Meredith about it if you really want to...but I have a feeling she will want to marry you too tomorrow" Kitty smiled.

"I hope so"

At that moment, a shadow came from the foyer and Meredith came wobbling into the room, still a little shaky from her fall. She was wearing Derek's blue nightgown and her hair was in disarray after lying in bed all afternoon.

"Hey baby...what are you doing out of bed?" Derek asked softly as he sat up on the couch to make room for Meredith to sit down beside him.

"I needed a walk" she smiled as she carefully and slowly took her place beside him. Derek wrapped his arm around her and rubbed his hand up and down her left arm.

"You warm enough?"

"Mmmm-hmmm" she nodded as she snuggled against him.

Kitty loved watching them together, they were so in love, so attentive with one another. She knew that Derek had finally found the right girl to spend the rest of his life with and she was thankful.

"Well...I'm going to go to bed...I had an eventful day" she smiled as she stood up to leave the room

"Thank you for taking care of me today"

"Your welcome dear" Kitty leaned in and kissed Meredith dotingly on her cheek "I'm just glad your ok"

"Goodnight mom" Derek stood up and hugged his mother goodnight, so thankful that she had been there when Meredith collapsed.

"Goodnight dear...sleep well both of you"

Kitty left the room and Meredith and Derek were left alone. They sat on the sofa wrapped in each others arms while Derek savoured the smell of Meredith's hair. He decided he would tell her of his plans, whether it was a good idea or not.

"So...do you wanna know what I was really doing today?" he asked as he combed his fingers through her hair. She turned her head to look up at him.

"What?"

"I...um...was planning a wedding" he smiled as he continued to look at her

"Who's wedding?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Our wedding..."

Meredith was definitely confused now. She couldn't understand why he was planning their wedding. She knew he was excited about the prospect of them getting married but she had no idea he would go this far, especially since they both agreed it would be another year before they said "I do"

"Derek...why were you planning our wedding...it's not for another few months...at least"

Derek took a deep breath before continuing on, he considered telling another lie but decided he should go on.

"Meredith...I was planning a surprise wedding for tomorrow...and to be honest I haven't called it off yet...I was going to tell you tomorrow but..."

Meredith's eyes widened as she listened to every word he had to say. She was astonished, she couldn't believe what she was actually hearing.

"Derek...what the...how did..." nothing was coming to mind, she was in total shock.

"I'm sorry...I know it was probably a stupid idea on my part...but Meredith...I want to marry you...tomorrow"

Meredith paused as she contemplated her response, was this crazy talk, could they really get married tomorrow? In one way she would love to be married to Derek before the baby arrived but on the other hand, was she really ready for this? She thought she would have a few more months to prepare for this, not a few hours!

"Derek...this is crazy...we can't get married tomorrow...I...we...what about my friends?"

"Well I called them and they are flying up here in the morning...except Alex" Derek explained, he was still hopeful that Christina would come.

"A dress?" It was as if Meredith was now coming up with excuses not to do this.

"Emma took care of that for me"

Meredith sighed loudly, unaware of what else she could say.

"Derek this is ridiculous"

"No it's not...why is it?"

"Because...it is"

"Meredith I love you...please do this" he begged as he looked at her with his sad McDreamy eyes.

Meredith was lost for words. She loved Derek but this was huge, and all too sudden. Finally she said the only two words she could

"I can't"


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks again for all the reviews, I love reading them all :) I'm sorry this chapter is a little short. Please keep reading and reviewing x**

Meredith lay in the silence of her bedroom, re-thinking what had just happened. She decided to leave Derek alone down in the sitting room, since he was barely speaking two words to her after she said she couldn't marry him tomorrow. It wasn't that she didn't want to marry Derek, of course she did, she said yes to his marraige proposal after all, it's just that this was way too fast and it had all been planned without her input. The truth was she was looking forward to basking in the excitement of being engaged: everyone congratulating her, asking to see her ring, picking out the perfect wedding dress. Now usually Meredith Grey would have no interest in all of that, but after Derek asked her to marry him, their wedding day was all she could think of and she wanted them to plan it together and not rush into anything. As her thoughts continued the door creaked open and a stream of light from the hallway entered the room. Meredith rose her head and watched as Derek came strolling into the room. Making no eye contact with her, he climbed into the bed and lay down facing away from her.

"Derek...Derek please talk to me" She hated when he gave her the silent treatment.

"Meredith its fine...I understand" he sighed. He was tired of arguing with her and trying to convince her it was a good idea. That's what him and Meredith Grey were famous for, arguing and screwing things up. He was done, he would let Meredith decide when it was right for them to get married, when she was ready.

"Derek I love you...and I do want to get married...just not..."

"Not tomorrow" he finished. He was beginning to think that he and Meredith would be engaged forever. Would she ever make this commitment to him? "Goodnight"

Derek didn't speak another word to her. She lay awake all night consumed with remorse. She had broken his heart and she knew it, she had done it so many times before. She didn't know why she kept screwing things up, she thought she was making progress with Derek but now it felt like she was back to square one with all her commitment crap. He had gone to all this trouble to plan what she expected would have been a lovely wedding and she just shot him down.

-- -- --

The next morning after a restless sleep Meredith woke up to find not Derek beside her but another familiar face.

"Christina!...what the hell are you doing here?" Meredith sat herself up on the bed amazed to see her best friend sitting alongside her.

"I came for your wedding...only McDreamy tells me there isn't going to be a wedding today" Christina pouted as she folded her arms infront of her torso. "I did not fly over here for nothing Meredith...so get your ass out of bed NOW!"

"Wow...you've changed your tune since we last spoke" Meredith retorted as she stumbled out of the bed.

"I know...I know...I was a little McBitchey" Christina acknowledged as she lay herself down on the unmade bed. "You know Bambi and Barbie are downstairs with Derek and...what's her name...Kitty Kat?"

Meredith laughed hysterically as she combed out her hair. Christina was never one for sticking to a person's real name, she always had to come up with something clever to call them. Meredith wondered if she ever had a nickname for her.

"So Izzie and George are here?...I haven't even seen Derek's family yet today...they probably hate me"

"No...Kitty seems to be in a good enough mood...Izzie is baking with her as we speak...but Derek...he's a little...I would say...depressed"

When Christina said this, Meredith felt a horrible pain in her chest. Why was she doing this to him? She slowly walked over to the suede chair in the corner of the room and sat herself into it while tears started to fill her green eyes.

"I want the fairytale Chris...I want to live happily ever after with my prince charming...my knight in shining whatever"

Christina sat up a little on the bed so she could look at her person who was obviously hurting

"Meredith...who said you can't get your happy ending?"

The tears were now streaming uncontrollably down Meredith's face. The thing about it was that Meredith was afraid, really afraid.

"We don't get happy ending's Christina...look what happened you and burke"

Christina let out a sigh of frustration as she dragged herself off the bed and edged a little closer to Meredith. She wasn't over the whole Burke thing yet and she knew it but she also knew they would never have worked and that Burke walking out probably saved her, saved her from a terrible marraige.

"Meredith...me and Burke...we were...lets just say we would never have worked out...we were two enormous ego's in one relationship and we wanted different things...you have to stop comparing you and Shepherd's relationship to mine and Burke's...my idea of a happy ending is being head of cardio...your idea of a happy ending is with Derek...see the difference?"

"I know but..."

Meredith was interrupted by a subtle knock on the door. Meredith wiped her tears from her face with her sleeve as she saw Derek enter the room. There was an awkward silence for a minute as the three of them sat there, Derek looking at Meredith, Christina looking at Derek, Meredith looking at the flooboards.

"I..um...I'm gonna go downstairs" Christina left the room, leaving Meredith and Derek alone.

The far away voices of Christina, Izzie, George, Kitty and Emma was all that could be heard from downstairs as Derek and Meredith continued to sit in the silence. Derek noticed that Meredith had been crying and was now doing her best to fight off more tears. He knelt down infront of her and gripped her hands tightly, not speaking a word. He wanted to let her speak in her own time. He knew he needed to support her, whatever she wanted he would do.

"I don't deserve you" she finally whispered with a shaky voice.

"Why?" he replied as he cupped her wet cheek in his hand.

Instead of answering his question, she decided to tell him exactly what she was feeling, the reason she was so afraid of commiting to him.

"Im scared Derek...I'm scared of screwing everything up...I don't know how to be a wife...I don't know how to be a mom" she sobbed

Derek looked at her with his sky blue McDreamy eyes and he waited for her to continue.

"And when you realise that I can't be all those things...you'll leave me...I don't want to lose you"

"Meredith...I could never leave you...I **would** never leave you...you have to stop thinking that I'm going to leave you...I'm not going anywhere...I love you...you need to start believing that and trusting that I'm here to stay" he leaned in and kissed her lovingly, prolonging it for as long as he could.

She began to feel guilty for ever doubting him, he was her McDreamy, the love of her life, the thought of ever living without him was heartbreaking.

"Ok" Meredith smiled relieved to hear those words "And Derek...I would love to marry you today...nothing would make me happier"

A huge giddy smile painted Derek's face

"Really?" His eyes began to swell with tears as he looked at her.

Meredith stood up to meet him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, as he did the same

"Yeah...I think it's time I got my happy ending" she smiled :)

* * *

The rest of the morning and afternoon was extremely chaotic as everyone prepared for the wedding that was taking place around 6:30pm. Derek and his sister's got the garden ready laying the white foldable chairs they had got neatly out, making two rows of four on Derek's side and one row of three on Meredith's. Derek's mom had made four beautiful flower arrangements with Lilly's and white Roses, two for the top of the aisle and two for the bottom. The aisle consisted of a long white piece of material that went from the steps of the porch down to the decking at the end of the garden which was going to be used as the alter. It all looked beautiful, as Kitty put a few imaginitive touches to the area.

"Ok well you want to look natural but beautiful" Izzie insisted as she rummaged through her make-up bag. She insisted she be responsible for Meredith's hair and make-up.

"Whatever you think Iz" Meredith smiled as she continued looking out the window at everyone hard at work. Derek had waved up at her a few times, when he saw her taking a peek.

"Oh my god...where's your dress?" Izzie screeched

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Emma came in holding the dress.

"Hey Meredith...well I picked this one for you...I thought it was perfect...I really hope you like it" Emma said timidly as she held out the dress

Izzie grabbed the white dress bag from Emma and zipped it down quickly to expose the dress. Her mouth dropped as she looked at it. Meredith tried reading her expresssion but she couldn't tell if it was an expression of horror or amazement. Finally when she noticed Izzie well up with tears she took it as being a good sign.

"Oh my...Meredith it's beautiful" Izzie approved as she slowly removed the dress from the bag, holding it up by the hanger so Meredith could get a proper look. The moment she saw it she loved it, it was perfect, exactly what she would have chosen herself. It was simple yet elegant: a Beautiful silk chiffon gown with an empire waist. Swarovski crystals and rhinestones adorned the straps that criss-crossed in front and back with a sweep train.

"Your going to look so beautiful" Izzie sobbed as she lay the dress out on the bed

"Izzie...get a grip" Christina snapped as she lay on the bed reading her cardio journal, un-interested in all the wedding activity.

Meredith continued to admire her dress, it was all so real now, it was actually happening. She knew that after a few more weeks she would never have fitted into the dress that lay before her. She began to feel a little nervous as 4:00pm was approaching, only two and a half more hours until she made the biggest commitment of her life, but also the best.


	18. Chapter 18

**I wanted to get this chapter right so I did spend a lot of time on it! I hope it's something everyone will like x**

The last hour seemed to fly as everyone was busy getting ready. Izzie had set up a make-up station and a hair station for her, Meredith and Christina in the right hand corner of the room. Christina hated the fact that she had to look lady-like for the day but thanks to Izzie was forced to wear a royal blue satin dress. Izzie chose to wear an emerald green, knee-length dress that clung to every curve, showing off her beautiful figure.

"You know I don't see why I can't wear my grey pants and my pink shirt...they're tasteful" Christina stated as she continued to look at herself in the mirror

"Christina...your wearing that dress...it's Mer's wedding...and besides you look amazing in it" Izzie assured her as she put the finishing touches on her hair style. She decided to pin it up neatly off her face, leaving a few loose strands to hang.

"I know I look good Izzie...I always do"

Izzie rolled her eyes before letting George into the room. Christina had made him stand outside while she put on the dress.

"Look but don't touch Bambi" Christina sighed as she threw herself onto the bed, teasing George with one of her sexy poses.

"Mer are you ok in there?" Izzie asked as she knocked on the bathroom door softly.

Meredith was standing in front of the bathroom mirror studying herself intensely. As she looked at herself in the beautiful white gown, she was overcome by a huge burst of conflicting emotions: happiness, fear, excitement, panic; but she felt that this was normal for all brides. The dress fit her beautifully, the chiffon material clung to her upper body and then fell loosely. The rhinestones and crystals glistened in the sunlight that was seeping through the bathroom window. Izzie had done an amazing job with her make-up keeping it natural yet beautiful while her hair was loosely curled put pinned to the right hand side with a white Lilly flower, that matched the dress perfectly.

"Im ok Iz...I'll be right out"

Meredith took a deep breath, bracing herself to leave the bathroom. She knew that once she unlocked the bathroom door, the next step was getting married.

_Ok you can do this...don't choke...everything is going to be fine _

She unlocked the door and was greeted by adoring sighs as they all took her in.

"Meredith...you look beautiful" Izzie sobbed as she began to well up.

George continued to stare, unable to speak any words. She took his breath away. He loved Meredith, once it was an 'I want to marry you' kind of love but now it was more of a sisterly/brotherly love. He edged towards her searching for the right words to say to her but found there was no word on earth that could ever do how beautiful she looked justice.

"Meredith...I don't know what to say...you look incredible" he leaned in and kissed her lovingly on the cheek "Derek is a lucky guy"

"Thank you George" she smiled. She knew her and George had been through a lot, he had always been a good friend to her.

Izzie handed her her bouquet that Kitty had so beautifully prepared for her, consisting of white Lilly's and light pink Roses.

"You ready?" Izzie asked. She wanted to be supportive of her friend and make her feel as calm as possible.

"I think so" Meredith smiled "Yeah...I'm ready"

* * *

Derek was getting ready down the hall in Emma's room, not that he had much to do. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a silver/blue tie. Meredith had always said she hated bow-ties for weddings and if he was being honest he hated them too. He had wore one for Addison and his wedding and didn't like it, so he thought a change was good. As he buttoned up his white shirt a subtle knock came from the door.

"Come in" he instructed. Kitty came through the door, her eyes falling on Derek the minute she walked in.

"All set?" she smiled as she slowly approached her son and began tying up his tie.

"Definitely" he assured her. He was never so excited about anything in his whole life. His face was glowing and Kitty couldn't remember the last time she saw her son so happy which made her happy.

"I'm so proud of you Derek" she sighed as she finished with his tie "Meredith is a lucky girl"

"I'm the lucky one Mom"

Kitty was finding it hard to let her son go again, to give him to another woman. She always thought that he would return to Connecticut but now she knew that just would never be the case. He was marrying Meredith, they both work and live in Seattle and intended on living there permanently. That realization hurt her.

"Don't stay away for so long again Derek...please come home every so often...at Christmas and thanksgiving...Meredith has no real family in Seattle so there is nothing keeping you there for the holidays...we're your only family"

"I promise we'll visit more mom" Kitty hugged Derek and held onto him tightly. "I love you" he whispered

"And I love you...more than anything in this world"

* * *

Meredith held onto her bouquet with trembling fingers as Izzie looked out the window to see if everyone was in place. She spotted Derek at the bottom of the garden speaking with Fr. Thomas.

"I think they're ready for you Mer" Izzie smiled "You ready to do this?" she walked over to Meredith and grabbed onto her arms supportively.

"Yes...I um...yes I'm ready" Meredith assured her.

"We'll head downstairs then Meredith and you can just follow us down" George smiled as he picked up his suit jacket that was thrown over the chair and put it on casually. "Izzie lets go"

Izzie was still clinging onto Meredith. It was like she was a mother watching her child grow up. She inhaled and exhaled deeply before leaving Meredith's side

"Ok Mer...we'll see you down there" she said as she left the room ahead of George who closely followed. Christina held back, she needed to wish her person good luck and assure her that everything would be fine. A part of her felt like she was losing her best friend and she was sad even though she would never allow herself to show it.

"Well...this is it" Meredith said as she took one last look at herself in the mirror

"Yeah I guess it is" Christina sighed "Meredith...I...um...you look beautiful...and I know you and Derek are going to be really happy...he's your McDreamy"

It took alot for Christina to say this to her friend. She wasn't an affectionate person at all and Meredith knew that. They had a way of understanding each other in their own little way without the girly chats or the sentimental hugs, they were Meredith and Christina, they just didn't do that. But this time Christina felt was an exception to their rule.

"Thank you Christina" Meredith's eyes started to well up, she would always need Christina, nothing would ever change that "You'll always be my person Chris"

"I know" Christina smiled as she closed the door behind her, leaving Meredith alone to prepare herself.

-- -- --

Derek stood at the top of the aisle, anxiously awaiting Meredith. Izzie, George and Christina sat to the left hand side, while Derek's mom, his sisters and their husbands sat to the right. Meredith stood in the kitchen, her stomach in knots. She attempted to leave through the back door several times but failed.

_You can do this...you can do this...you can do this _Meredith said to herself over and over again

She looked down at her stomach and put her right hand to it while she held her bouquet in her left.

"We can do this right baby?" she whispered. She took one final deep breath as she went to open the door.

Derek was still waiting patiently when he heard the back door squeak open, then he saw her! She slowly moved herself out onto the porch, slowly making her way towards the steps. She paused for a moment to see Derek, whose eyes were fixated on her. She knew all she needed to know through his eyes. He was mesmerised by her. He looked at her the way he did the first time they met, like he was falling in love with her all over again. She walked down the steps then slowly began to approach him unable to pull her attention away from him. In that moment there was no one else around, it was them and only them. When she finally got to the top he took her by the hand, his dreamy eyes peering into her deepest of souls.

"You look beautiful" he whispered as he eyes began to fill with tears.

"You don't look so bad yourself" she smiled.

Everyone fell silent as they waited for Fr. Thomas to begin the ceremony. Derek had decided on something short and simple, he wanted it all to be perfect.

"Well...we all know why we're here...we are here to bring Derek and Meredith together in holy matrimony" Fr. Thomas began "When Derek came to see me...he spoke of total adoration and love for this woman...and I knew then that I could not turn him away"

Derek and Meredith both looked at each other. The smiles refusing to leave their faces.

"So I will ask Derek and Meredith to join hands and face each other" the priest instructed and Meredith and Derek obeyed.

"So Derek if you would like to begin...I believe you have your own vows prepared" Fr.Thomas instructed as Derek smiled in agreement.

He took a deep breath before he began

"Meredith...I choose you to be my wife and my life long partner... from the first day I met you I knew you were the one for me. We have come through so much together and it's been hard...for both of us...I told you once that I was drowning and you saved me...and you did Meredith, you did save me...there is no one in this world that I would rather spend the rest of my life with...your the love of my life...and I will love you today, tomorrow and forever"

Meredith's legs began to feel weak and her heart melted as she heard Derek speak those words to her. Her eyes began to tear as she looked into his eyes, the eyes that stole her heart the first time they met.

"Now Meredith if you would like to..."

Meredith had no idea what to say, she didn't know they were reciting their own vows.

"Oh...I um..." she paused while Derek squeezed her hand encouraging her to continue "Derek...when I was a little girl my mother taught me not to believe in Prince Charming and happily ever afters...all that crap...you know me well enough to know that I use to have serious commitment issues...I use to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away...then I met you and... the truth is I've finally found my Prince Charming and my happy ending...you changed my life Derek Shepherd...and I love you" Meredith sobbed, she knew she sounded unbelievably corny and Christina would probably kick her ass later for her speech but she needed to say it.

Derek looked at her with adoring eyes as she smiled nervously at him, biting her lower lip, a little embarrassed with what she had just revealed to everyone.

"Ok so Derek...you have the rings?"

Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out the two platinum wedding bands and handed them to Fr.Thomas.

"Take this ring Derek and put it on Meredith's finger"

Derek took one of the rings and slid it onto Meredith's finger over her engagement ring

"Do you take Meredith to be you wife?"

Derek smiled as he continued to grip Meredith's hand

"I do"

"Meredith...take this ring and put it on Derek's hand"

Meredith took the band and slid it onto Derek's bare finger

"Do you take Derek to be your husband"

"I do" she smiled

"Then I can now pronounce you husband and wife...Derek you may kiss you bride"

Without hesitation Derek grabbed Meredith by the waist and pulled her closer, embracing her in a passionate kiss.

"The new Mr and Mrs Shepherd" Fr.Thomas stated as everyone stood up, clapping loudly with happiness. Izzie was in floods of tears as was Derek's mom and sisters. Derek and Meredith broke from their kiss and started laughing giddily, still wrapped in each others arms

"I love you" Derek whispered as he held her close

"And I love you"


	19. Chapter 19

**So sorry for the delay with this chapter. I have been so busy lately. I hope ye like this update! Nearly finished now x**

_Meredith paced up and down the silent room as she waited and waited...and waited. Why wasn't anyone telling her anything! She should be in there. The chief finally appeared with this look on his face, a look of pity...a look of remorse...Meredith knew she didn't want to hear what he was about to tell her...she suddenly wanted to be back to the silence that haunted her for hours before he came in. His eyes said it all..._

_"Meredith..." he slowly approached her, with each step he took closer to her she would take one back...refusing to let him get near her. She shook her head NO as the tears started to run from her green eyes "We did everything...everything we could...but..." _

_Meredith's backwards pacing suddenly came to a halt when she was stopped by the wall, she pressed the palm of her hands against the cold wall, still shaking her head with disbelief_

_"There was a lot of internal damage Meredith and we..." the chief continued_

_"Stop...I don't want to hear this...just stop!" Meredith began screaming as her vision became blurred by her tears. _

_"I'm so sorry..." the chief whispered, his voice shaking with sympathy._

_Meredith ran out of the room and down the corridor to trauma 2, she braced herself for what she was about to see as she edged herself closer to the window. As she peered through she saw him...laying lifeless on the gurney_

_"DEREK...NOOOOOOOO!" _

Meredith woke up abruptly and quickly sat upright on the bed, beads of sweat dripping from her face, her hair and clothes ringing wet.

"Meredith...what's wrong?" her abrupt awakening had woke Derek up. He looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Derek..." she panted gripping his t-shirt with her fists and laying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head soothingly

"Shhhhhhh...Shhhhhhh...everything's ok...I'm right here" he assured her as he rocked her gently. Meredith was thankful that it had all been a dream and that Derek was holding her, just as he always did.

Meredith tried to regulate her breathing as she took deep breaths in and out while Derek held her. Her tears had now wet his t-shirt as she refused to release him from her grip.

"What happened...was it a bad dream?" he whispered stroking the palm of his hand back through her hair.

"I...I...you..." she was finding it difficult to form a valid sentence as she gripped his t-shirt more tightly.

"What?" he gently kissed her forehead ensuring her it was ok for her to continue.

Meredith had had nightmares before but nothing like this, this was her worst nightmare, a nightmare that she hoped would never become a reality. After a moment of silence she finally spoke

"You died" she sobbed as her eyes began to well up once more "I couldn't save you...you just died"

"But I didn't die...it was just a bad dream baby...I'm right here" he said as he ran his open hand up and down her spine

"Ok" she nodded as she began to dose off again in Derek's arms

Derek listened to the sound of her breathing as she slept. He watched as her chest expanded as contracted and how her nose would crinkle a little when she let out a baby snore. Meredith Grey was finally his wife.

* * *

The next morning Derek woke to the smell of a delicious breakfast that Kitty had obviously spent all morning preparing for the newlyweds and their friends. Kitty wanted to make sure they had a good healthy breakfast in their system before they left for the airport. Their flights were in the afternoon and Kitty was not looking forward to saying goodbye.

"Wow Mom...something smells good" Derek stated as he entered the kitchen in his flannel pyjama bottoms and grey t-shirt, his hair in complete disarray as he hadn't yet performed his daily ritual of combing and gelling.

"Oh it's just something I whipped up for you all" Kitty smiled as she continued laying the table with knives and forks. "Where's Meredith?"

"She's still sleeping...I didn't want to wake her...she didn't sleep well last night" Derek explained as he sat himself onto a stool at the counter.

"Derek!" Kitty retorted, assuming he was referring to the horizontal mambo.

Derek laughed, realising now how it may have sounded to his mother.

"I mean she kept having this nightmare and she was tossing and turning all night" he explained coolly

"Oh I see" Kitty let out a relieved sigh as she set a jug of freshly squeezed orange juice out onto the table.

Derek shook his head, a little amused with himself and began reading the morning paper, focusing his attention mostly on the sports section. Kitty poured him a cup of hot coffee and then sat down to the table waiting patiently for the rest of the party to join them.

"Morning everyone" Izzie said cheerfully as she entered the kitchen. Christina and George followed closely behind but were not as bright and shiney as Izzie was, as they were both suffering from severe hangovers.

"Good morning Izzie...George...Christina...I hope you all slept well" Kitty said as she stood up from the table to prepare them all a plate.

"Oh so good...thank you" Izzie smiled as Christina and George dived for the coffee. "So where's Mrs Shepherd?" Izzie giggled

Christina rolled her eyes, unimpressed with Izzie's comment. She knew how Izzie could be, always happy and excited about things like marriage and babies, but she hated that she would have to listen to Izzie's enthusiasm this morning.

"She's still sleeping" Derek answered, his eyes still on the newspaper.

"No...I'm up" Meredith corrected as she came into the kitchen, unable to stifle her yawning. She walked straight over to Derek, like she was programmed to do so.

"Good morning" Derek sighed as he wrapped his left arm around her and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Meredith smiled as she took his coffee from in front of him and took a long sip, thankful for the caffeine boost. She noticed Izzie was staring over at her with her big brown eyes, a giddy grin painted excitedly across her face.

"You ok Iz?" Meredith asked feeling a little awkward by Izzie's staring.

"She's fine...she's just being Izzie...always has to be this cheery in the morning's...especially the morning after you and Mcdreamy's wedding" Christina grunted as she continued knocking back her coffee.

"Sorry...I'm just so excited for you...aren't you excited Mer?" Izzie continued.

Meredith looked around the room at everyone now staring at her, awaiting her answer. She wasn't the type of person who got all excited and giddy like Izzie, she was quiet content with burying her giddiness deep within herself, but she knew she had to say something a little optimistic.

"Sure Iz...I'm excited" Meredith smiled.

"I can't wait for my wedding day" Izzie sighed, running her fingers along a strand of her golden blonde hair "I hope I find someone to love and who loves me"

Everyone's attention was now on Izzie as she bared her soul to them all. She began to think that if Denny were still around she would be happily married right now, but he wasn't he was gone and she was beginning to wonder if she would ever find someone as perfect for her as he was.

"Hang in there Iz...your Mcdreamy is out there" Meredith assured her as she ran her bare hand up and down Derek's spine in a soothing manner.

Derek was still not use to the fact that he was still being referred to as Mcdreamy. To be perfectly honest it made him a little embarrassed, sure it was a compliment but still a little embarrassing. George, Izzie and Christina called him either Dr. Shepherd or Dr. Mcdreamy but not once would they refer to him as Derek and he couldn't understand why? Sure he was their boss but they hung out plenty of times now together, he hoped they would now see him as a friend and not just as their boss or their friend's Mcdreamy.

"I better go get us packed" Meredith insisted unenthusiastically. The truth was, she was a little sad to be leaving Connecticut today, despite her previous thoughts on Derek's home and family, she had grown rather attached to them both and was sad to leave. Once she and Derek got back to Seattle they would be back to reality, back to work. She wished they could stay another week but knew they couldn't, she was a resident now and was responsible for a group of headstrong interns, and Derek was the best neuro surgeon SGH had to offer, she couldn't deprive them of him any longer, as much as she wanted to.

"We'll give you a hand Mer" Izzie insisted as she stood up to follow Meredith, looking over at Christina and George to do the same. Both grunted, reluctant to move, knowing that even the slightest movement could cause them to vomit into the nearest plant.

"Thanks guys...I appreciate the help...considering my husband isn't offering to help me" Meredith said as she nudged Derek.

"It's just that you do it so much better than me" Derek said childishly, tightening his grip around Meredith's waist.

"Yeah...yeah" she retorted while kissing him softly on the lips.

Izzie and Meredith spent the rest of the morning in the bedroom packing, while George and Christina curled themselves up on the bed, trying to cure their cruel hangover. Each time Meredith folded a piece of clothing she couldn't help but admire her engagement ring and her platinum wedding band. They both complimented each other so well. She loved how the diamonds captured the light, and would sprinkle some sparkles around the room.

"Wow Mer...you got a lot of crap" Izzie noticed as she turned her attention to the mound of bags sitting on the floor of the closet.

"Oh that's all for the baby...I got a little carried away" Meredith admitted as she continued folding.

"Baby?" Izzie and George both said simultaneously, as George was pulled from his coma with the mention of a baby.

Meredith's eyes widened. She had forgotten that she had only told Christina about being pregnant. She paused for a moment as she thought of a way to explain things to them, but nothing was coming to mind. _"CRAP!"_

"Mer...are you...are you pregnant?" Izzie prodded as she stared Meredith down for an answer.

Meredith began fidgeting with her hands, the way she always did when she got nervous. Everyone was staring at her, Christina had a huge grin spread across her face, eager to hear how Meredith was going to explain this.

"I...um...well yeah...I am" she smiled nervously

"Oh my god Meredith...you're pregnant?" Izzie screamed excitedly before running over and throwing her arms around Meredith, embracing her in a tight hug. "This is so great" Izzie continued as she swayed Meredith from side to side, who giggled, Izzie's excitement was infectious.

"Thanks Iz...I was going to tell you guys but it kind of went out of my head...what with the wedding and all"

Izzie wasn't even listening to her as she made a dive for the bags in the closet. Pulling all of them out, she emptied them onto the floor to examine the goods.

"Izzie!" Meredith said, a little annoyed that she had just made a bigger mess.

"Oh my god this is so adorable" Izzie ignored her, as she held up the little outfit that read Daddy's Little Girl.

Meredith's eyes lit up when she saw it, she remembered the night she showed Derek it, how excited he was, and how sure he is that it will be a girl.

"But how do you know your having a girl?...you must be only in your first trimester"

"Derek wants a girl...so I got it for him really...I thought it was cute"

"Awe...I cannot believe your going to have a McBaby...with McDreamy...it's so perfect" Izzie sighed "Ooooo what's that?" Izzie continued to root through the bags as Meredith turned her attention to George.

"Wow...Congratulations Meredith" George held out his arms and took Meredith into a lovable and supporting hug "I'm so happy for you"

"Thank you George" Meredith smiled.

Meredith finally got Izzie to put everything back into the bags, and the room was starting to look a little tidier, finally! It was now a little after ten, and they would have to be leaving soon if they were going to make their flight at one. Derek spent the morning spending time with his mom and sisters and their kids. He didn't want to ever be away from them for so long again, but he couldn't say exactly when he and Meredith would get to come back, their careers were so demanding.

"Packing done?" He asked smartly as he entered the bedroom, his arms folded in front of his torso.

"Yes it is...no thanks to you" Meredith retorted

A giddy smile stretched accross his face as he watched Meredith pout. He edged closer to her and wrapped his arms securely around her waist.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as she fell back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I forgive you" she replied.


	20. Chapter 20

**So so sorry for the long delay, but I've been so busy with school. Here it is anyway the last chapter, not my best and kind of short. I'm going starting on another one soon, possibly a sequel :D Thanks for all the reviews and support with this fic, really appreciate it x x x**

Meredith took one final look around the bedroom. It was just as she and Derek found it, tidy and empty. She was finding it hard for some reason to let go of the room. It was where she told Derek she was pregnant, it was where she got ready on her wedding day, it was alot of things to her.

"Hey...ready to go?" she heard Derek ask from behind her as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah...yeah I'm ready" she replied as she turned around, wrapping her arm around his waist and closing the door behind them.

-- -- --

Derek's family were all standing at the bottom of the stairs as Meredith and Derek descended. Nobody wanted to say goodbye and Meredith could tell that Derek was trying his hardest to be strong and not become an emotional wreck. She tightened her grip on his waist signalling to him that everything would be ok and they would be back again to visit soon. There was a moments pause before anyone spoke, but finally Emma broke the morbid silence.

"You guys all set?"

"Yeah...think so Em" Derek smiled

"Yeah...we better get going if we want to make our flight" Meredith continued. They were running a bit behind schedule to say the least.

There was another long pause, nobody wanted to be the first to say goodbye. This family was so close and the glue that they all considered held them together was leaving, yet again!

"Oh god...your all so morbid...he's only going a few hours across the country" Jen stated as she cooly threw her arms around her big brother's neck "We'll never really be rid of him"

"Thank's Jen...I think" Derek chuckled as he hugged his sister.

Meredith loved how Jen, even in the most depressing of situations, could turn it into a joke and make eveyone laugh. It was a quality Meredith would like to have. Always looking on the bright side of things.

"God...I'll miss you Derek" Emma insisted as she was next to say goodbye to her brother. Her grip on him was so tight, Derek didn't know if she would ever let go.

"I'll miss you too Em" he said as he kissed her neck softly.

"Take care of him Meredith" Emma instructed, but in a friendly way, as she threw her arms around her new sister-in-law.

"I will" Meredith smiled as she slid her hands into the back pockets of her Hilfiger jeans.

After Allison and Nancy said their goodbyes to Meredith and Derek, there was no one left but his mother, the one Meredith understood would be the hardest for Derek to say goodbye to. You could tell that Kitty was trying to be strong and didn't want to crumble before them, and she was doing quite well.

"Take care of yourself Derek" Kitty said as she fixed his shirt collar, neatly folding it over his jumper "Try not to stay away for so long again ok"

"I promise mom...me and Mer will be back as soon as we get the time off" Derek assured her as he embraced her in a hug, rubbing his hand over her back.

Meredith moved closer to them knowing she was next to say goodbye to Kitty, the mother she always wanted and now had. She smiled before hugging Kitty loosely.

"Thank you for everything" Meredith said as she felt Kitty's grip tighten around her

"Your welcome dear...look after that son of mine...make sure he stays in line" Kitty insisted as she pulled away "and look after yourself and my grandchild"

"I'll do my best" Meredith smiled.

* * *

Derek was quite all the way home, Meredith knew it was hard for him, saying goodbye, but he had a new life now in Seattle with her and their baby and even though it was hard to do he knew he had to leave.

"You ok?" Meredith asked as she squeezed his hand

"Yeah...yeah I'm good" he smiled reassuringly "Just tired"

The plane was now coming into land and you could see that it wasn't helping Christina and George's hangover, who were now turning a pale green colour. Izzie had woke from her snooze and was now digging into a packet of jelly sweets.

"There's Seattle" Meredith smiled as she saw the city come into view from the window. It looked like they were having bad weather but that was to be expected in Seattle.

"FINALLY" Christina hissed as she pulled her hair off her face with a hair tie "I thought we would never get home!"

* * *

Meredith turned the key in the door and let herself, Derek and Izzie in. The house was cold and it hit them the minute they got in. Izzie ran through to the kitchen to turn on the heating.

"Home sweet home" Meredith stated as she surveyed the foyer, nothing was out of place it was just as she had left it and yet it seemed empty.

Derek sighed as he threw down their bags by the door, then went into the sitting room to throw himself onto the couch. Meredith followed him and fell down beside him and into his arms, her favourite place to be.

"It's good to be home" Derek insisted as he pulled her closer. Meredith didn't know if that remark was sincere or not.

"Really?" Meredith asked as she looked up at him

"Really" he assured as he kissed her forehead softly. "And just think in a couple of months we'll have another addition to our home"

Meredith smiled as she put her hand to her stomach

"Yeah...I guess we will" she replied still smiling


End file.
